Combien de temps ?
by M.Dray
Summary: [Drarry][OS]La guerre est terminée et chacun doit reprendre sa vie en main. Un jour Harry revoit Drago. De là, quelque chose de particulier s'immisce entre eux, le besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Mais leurs études respectives les éloignent toujours plus. De mois en années, Harry se retrouve naturellement à l'attendre.


Hello les lecteurs de tous les horizons !

**Post-it-inférieur-gauche-en-partant-de-la-droite :** Je reviens par ici pour vous proposer ce fameux OS dont je parlais dans l'intro de « Et pourtant ». Oui, je sais, je suis censé me consacrer à l'horloge des tourments, mais j'ai voulu bosser un peu ce texte, puis de fil en aiguille, de lettre en mot, de minutes en heure, je me suis un peu trop perdu dans mon passetemps.

**Délations et Dédicaces :** C'est une histoire à l'imparfait, hé ouais, tout est la faute de **_AngeLunaBlack_** et **_Zessliana_**, qui m'ont poussé, que dis-je, jeté dans la gueule du loup ! Elles m'ont forcé, presque (moi, inventer des histoires ? Jamais ! Tous les faits que je relate sont réels… sisi, même les Drarry XD) Du coup, **je leur dédicace ce texte** :p

**À savoir : **Il est long, peut-être très long, mais j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas pour autant. C'est un après-guerre qui se déroule sur quelques années. Je suis loin de rentrer dans les détails de leurs vies, sinon, j'étais parti pour une fic à chapitre.

**Bref, sinon :** Du coup, je suis tout à fait en retard pour « L'horloge des Tourments ». Ma semaine n'a pas été une partie de plaisir ni une ballade de santé, donc je suis plus lent que d'habitude, mais je ferais mon possible pour que vous l'ayez en début de semaine prochaine.

.

.

.

.

**Pssst :** _Je vais répondre aux reviews de mes autres histoires dans la soirée je pense, au plus tard demain. Encore merci tout plein à tous ceux qui suivent, mettent en fav et partagent leurs impressions, vous êtes des amours. _

_._

_._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?**

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, Harry venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans. C'était l'automne et ses couleurs flamboyantes persistaient dans le décor comme un feu impossible à éteindre. La guerre était un souvenir dont les cendres ne quittaient jamais vraiment son souffle. Elle avait tout retardé. Les études, les vies, les ambitions et les rêves. Leur génération en avait souffert plus qu'il ne lui était donné d'en parler.

Lui et tant d'autres avaient repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Poudlard avait été reconstruit, rénové, restauré dans son ensemble, même si personne était sans savoir qu'il porterait toujours, tout comme eux, les séquelles d'un conflit encore trop frais dans leurs mémoires.

Le futur Aurore y était retourné pour tenter de rattraper cette vie qu'il se devait bien de continuer. La gravité, les pertes et les réminiscences semblaient avoir subtilisé un peu de sa chaleur et de sa magie à ce monument historique. Trop de souvenirs, de pensées assaillaient Harry chaque fois qu'il déambulait dans ses couloirs escarpés. Seules les nouvelles générations paraissaient lui trouver cette magie que lui et tant d'autres avaient cessé d'éprouver pour le château et ses fondations.

Harry devait y passer deux ans s'il escomptait accumuler assez d'ASPIC pour débuter ses études.

Et puis, au détour d'un couloir, au milieu de l'automne et de ses couleurs Gryffondor, il était simplement là. Il discutait avec la directrice McGonagall. Harry reconnut aussitôt sa silhouette élancée, ses cheveux presque blancs, sa droiture.

Ce fut comme un souffle au cœur, un battement à vide.

Il fixa sa nuque pâle sans savoir s'il s'était figé ou si c'était le temps tout entier qui avait cessé sa course. Drago sembla sentir la piqure particulière de son regard vert et se retourna. Toujours ces yeux gris, ce visage délicat, ces sourcils clairs. Toujours ce nez fin, cette peau d'albâtre, ces lèvres pleines. Mais cette fois comme aucune autre, elles n'avaient rien de belliqueuses. Elles hésitaient à sourire timidement. À le faire pour lui.

Harry se sentit lui rendre son esquisse sans effort. C'était si simple, si naturel, irrépressible. Il était soulagé de le revoir, de le retrouver, de fixer ces iris qu'il avait secrètement craint de ne plus jamais croiser. Il se vit avancer, venir à sa rencontre. Ils n'échangèrent pas même un bonjour, tout juste un signe de tête. Ils se serrèrent la main et Harry transforma le geste en accolade.

Ce fut bref, à peine une étreinte. Ça contenait plus de mots qu'il ne lui en avait jamais dit. Drago lui rendit sans hésiter. Ils se lâchèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et acquiescèrent à cette étrange paix entre eux, en eux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors que Harry reculait déjà pour s'en aller. Il se détourna non sans offrir un dernier clin d'œil à cet ennemi d'hier qui, tout comme les ruines de cette guerre, n'était jamais parvenu à quitter tout à fait son souffle impuissant.

Harry réalisa l'attention que leur portaient les élèves une éternité trop tard, mais au fond, ça n'avait aucune importance. Son geste ne faisait que confirmer le témoignage qu'il avait tenu en sa faveur moins de deux ans plus tôt. Et si son ventre se serrait, si son cœur enflait et que lui manquait d'un peu d'air, leur public était certainement trop accaparé par cette scène irréelle pour remarquer son trouble évident.

Les rumeurs disaient que Drago étudiait à Durmstrang parce qu'aucune autre école n'avait voulu de lui. Que faisait-il ici, à Poudlard ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Désirait-il revenir ? Et Harry, le souhaitait-il ?

Il repensa à cette rencontre des semaines durant. À son sourire, à cette complicité muette, ces remerciements silencieux. Ces regrets aussi. Tous ces regrets pour le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait sans se comprendre, s'accrochant au mépris de l'un, à l'arrogance de l'autre, sans chercher à voir ce que chacun dissimulait derrière.

Il n'en parla ni à Ron, ni à Hermione, ni à personne en particulier. Il ignorait quoi en penser, il n'aurait pas su davantage quoi en dire. Minerva McGonagall l'observait plus attentivement, comme si elle comprenait. Comme si elle avait saisi ce qui accaparait son esprit. Elle lui offrit quelques sourires et cette indulgence dont elle avait toujours fait preuve à son égard.

Harry commença à attendre Drago malgré lui.

Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à longer seul les couloirs déserts du château, il espérait tomber sur ses yeux gris, mais ne trouvait que des souvenirs. Des railleries, d'anciennes querelles, des regards torves, des insultes. Rien que des fantômes qui s'étaient dissipés bien avant les affres de la guerre et dans lesquels il puisait pour ne pas oublier son visage.

Alors il sondait les lieux. Simples coups d'œil avides pleins de cette appréhension, de cette envie de le revoir. Simple crainte mêlée de désir à chaque coin de couloir. Le besoin étrange de retomber sur lui, sur son sourire, sur eux et ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à être le temps d'un soupir.

Il ne le recroisa pas. Il se passa bien assez de semaines pour qu'il cesse d'espérer le faire.

Ses études redevinrent prioritaires, l'accaparant totalement, et le retard cumulé depuis l'après-guerre finit par lui faire oublier cette attente. Il se jeta corps et âme dans cette vocation qu'il avait toujours sue écrite pour lui. Ron, fidèle allié, se lança tout naturellement dans cette nouvelle aventure à ses côtés.

Protéger et défendre, attaquer quand il le fallait. Aider. Apprendre à le faire correctement, intelligemment, rapidement. S'entrainer. S'entraider. Être une équipe. Savoir quand agir seul, quand lâcher prise, quand ne jamais le faire, même si c'était éprouvant. Et faire que ce courage quelques fois absurde, trop fou pour leur survie, ait une raison d'être autre que de parer d'or et de rouge le blason d'une époque aujourd'hui révolue.

Hermione avait choisi une branche au-dessus de la leur et Harry était persuadé qu'un jour, elle révolutionnerait le monde de la magie.

Ils étaient toujours eux, toujours trois, avançant un pied devant l'autre en évitant de se piétiner, de se bousculer, s'empêchant mutuellement de trébucher. Ils étaient cette amitié indéfectible et quelques fois, au détour d'un rire, d'un grognement exaspéré, d'un désespoir exagéré, ils se retrouvaient à partager ce rire lointain de leur enfance, celle-là même qui avait tissé leur complicité.

Puis il le revit. Évidemment. La terre, aussi vaste fût-elle, était bien trop petite pour ne pas les remettre face à l'autre.

Ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Elle commença si mal que Harry ne s'attendit à rien de mieux qu'une suite allant de pair avec son réveil en retard et ses devoirs pas beaucoup plus avancés. Il réussit tout juste à ouvrir un œil et à constater l'heure tardive. Tout s'enchaina trop vite. Il n'eut le temps de rien, ni de se lever correctement, ni de boire quelque chose, ni d'ordonner les parchemins sur lesquels il s'était endormi la veille.

Dans la précipitation, il jeta un sortilège pour se préparer. Celui-ci manqua de se transformer en catastrophe. Il finit par arriver au ministère de la magie mal fagoté, totalement décoiffé et avec plus d'une heure de retard.

Ce n'était pas glorieux pour un stagiaire, aussi motivé était-il d'ordinaire. Lui qui avait tout fait pour obtenir cette place durant les vacances de printemps dans l'espoir de prendre de l'avance sur sa formation, se retrouvait à s'y rendre en retard. Douce ironie. De toute évidence, il ne gagnait rien à ne pas se reposer comme tout le monde.

Ce fut dans cet état déboussolé et des plus piteux qu'il le revit. Il était là, discutant avec un sorcier du Magenmagot. Il redressa la tête comme s'il possédait l'acuité de sentir son regard sur sa peau. Son cœur flanche aussitôt. Il fut incapable de se détourner, mais ne s'autorisa pas à ralentir pour autant.

Drago, amusé, leva ses jolis yeux gris au ciel face à son allure et Harry fut tenté de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur. Des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et il fallait que ça tombe sur son plus mauvais jour. Le sourire de Malefoy, bien que moqueur, ne portait pas une once de mépris. Rien d'assez mesquin pour mériter une insulte. Harry s'abstint.

Quand son ancien ennemi leva sa baguette vers lui, il n'eut absolument aucune réaction. Contre toute attente, il sentit ses fringues et sa cravate s'ajuster correctement. Le ventre serré et la bouche étrangement sèche, Harry continua d'avancer. En le dépassant, il murmura un remerciement discret et Drago rit doucement.

Harry se retourna sans cesser de marcher à reculons. Pour le regarder rire. Pour fixer ses yeux pétillants de malice et ce sourire en coin qui en accentuait la joliesse. Drago secoua la tête avant de jeter un sort à ses cheveux pour les discipliner. Il lui accorda même un clin d'œil si rapide qu'il douta de l'avoir simplement imaginé.

Finalement, Harry lui offrit son majeur avant de se retourner pour dissimuler son large sourire face à cet amusement qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir déjà entendu si sincère. Si vrai. Comme sorti du cœur. Le sien était totalement affolé et il reprit son souffle sans perdre le rythme jusqu'au bureau de celui qui serait bientôt son mentor.

La troisième fois qu'il le revit fut à la fin de cette maudite journée. Harry avait accumulé les erreurs, les mauvais sorts et les brimades d'Alan Rivers, son maître de stage. En plus de ça, il avait autant de travail chez lui parce qu'il s'était mis en retard dans ses révisions et devoirs.

Il sortit du ministère sous les coups de sept heures du soir et Drago l'accueillit comme s'il l'attendait.

— Je te paye un verre, lâcha-t-il en saisissant son bras sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Ils transplannèrent à hauteur du chemin de traverse et Harry se laissa faire sans protester. Il ne trouva pas la force de justifier toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'était une mauvaise idée, notamment son retard qui se creusait d'un jour à l'autre. Sa fatigue qui suivait le même chemin. Il n'en avait pas l'envie non plus. Son cœur était trop emporté pour qu'il n'en apprécie pas la course soudaine et insensée.

Ils se rendirent dans un café assez simple et modeste. Ils s'installèrent dans l'une des nombreuses niches en pierre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

— Ce que tu veux, proposa Drago comme s'ils avaient toujours partagé ce genre de moment.

— Un truc fort, soupira Harry, satisfait d'entendre le rire bref et chaleureux de Malefoy.

Et ils discutèrent. D'abord de la pluie et du beau temps. Puis de leurs formations. Drago avait entrepris de très longues études dans l'espoir de trouver toutes sortes de remèdes. Plus qu'un Magicomage, il voulait devenir Guérisseur. Ça demandait de longues études, un apprentissage sur le terrain sous forme de pèlerinage qui pouvait durer des dizaines d'années, et des connaissances très pointues en potions et incantations. C'était un métier si difficile et si méritant que dans le monde, on les appelait « les faiseurs de miracles ». Il n'en était qu'au début, mais semblait adorer ça.

— T'as toujours été bon en potion, approuva Harry en buvant son deuxième verre de whisky pur feu de Roumanie.

— En devenir Maître est à un niveau au-delà du supérieur, Potter, surtout en tant que Guérisseur.

Aucun d'eux ne discuta de la guerre, de l'après-guerre, de son procès, de son témoignage en sa faveur, de cette période que le chaos avait redessiné à sa manière. Non, ils ne parlèrent pas d'hier, de leur inimitié, de leurs conflits.

— Alors, bois moins et travaille plus, Malefoy, répondit-il en lui servant son cinquième verre.

Harry rentra trop tard et Drago l'accompagna jusque devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

— Ça te dit un autre verre… vendredi ? proposa son ancien rival, ses beaux yeux gris rendus brumeux par l'ivresse.

— Vendredi, accepta Harry en lui serrant la main avant de le tirer vers lui pour une brève accolade. Rentre bien, Malefoy.

— Dors bien, Potter.

Ils se sourirent simplement, ça semblait tout vouloir dire. Ou peut-être rien. Un clin d'œil, un doigt d'honneur, et ils se quittèrent comme ils s'étaient retrouvés, avec un plaisir confus.

Harry attendit presque trop impatiemment le jour J. Il s'agaçait lui-même en plus d'agacer son meilleur ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ? T'es complètement à l'ouest.

— Pardon, Ron, c'est bon, je me concentre.

— Ça fait trois fois que tu dis ça, t'as failli me scalper !

— Tout réside dans le mot « faillir ». Regarde, tu vas bien, non ?

— J'arrête là, pesta son pote en le toisant comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Quand il quitta le ministère, Drago se trouvait au même endroit que la fois précédente. Ils transplannèrent pour le même bar, la même commande, la même niche en pierre et son ambiance particulière.

— Tu es une misère, Potter, tu dors de temps en temps ? se moqua Drago en étirant ses bras sur le dossier de leur canapé.

— Ça m'arrive.

— Hermione Granger ne vous fait plus de planning pour réviser ?

— Si, mais je l'évite depuis le jour où elle m'a prévenu que me passer de vacances et de sommeil me tuerait, marmonna-t-il alors que son acolyte partait d'un rire grave et léger. Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire combien elle avait raison.

— C'est qu'elle avait compris dans quel état tu serais. Elle a toujours été la plus maline de vous trois.

— Tais-toi et paye-moi un verre, pesta celui-ci en le bousculant.

— Oui, maître Potter, à vos ordres, maître Potter, joua Drago en lui offrant une petite révérence.

Harry s'en amusa sincèrement avant de retirer sa cravate et de la glisser autour du cou de Malefoy qui leur obtenait une bouteille. Ce dernier lui lança un regard perplexe tout en finalisant leur commande. Quand la jolie serveuse fut partie, il toisa la cravate, puis Harry, sourcil arqué dans l'attente d'une explication.

— Drago est un elfe libre, pouffa Harry devant la bouille dépitée de Drago qui lui balança le tissu au visage.

— Pathétique, Potter.

— Tu restes combien de temps à Londres ?

— Encore une semaine.

Ils se virent tous les soirs au cours de celle-ci. Sans se prévenir, sans se demander, sans raison. Drago était là à sa sortie du ministère et Harry se joignait à lui le plus naturellement du monde. Ils partageaient un repas, un moment, une accolade, et se lâchaient jusqu'au jour suivant.

Le dimanche avant son départ, ils trainèrent tout l'après-midi ensemble. C'était étrange, mais pas fou, pas insensé, juste différent. Ils apprirent qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre et que leurs railleries trouvaient écho en l'autre comme en celles d'un ami.

Ce fut simple, agréable.

Drago l'emmena dans un coin de campagne londonienne reculée pour jouer au Quidditch. Du moins, attraper le vif d'or. Ils se retrouvèrent à rire et à râler. Si Harry n'avait jamais cessé de voler, il avait depuis longtemps délaissé ce sport populaire et il était clairement rouillé.

— Je t'ai complètement assassiné, Potter, s'esclaffa Drago alors qu'il s'apprêtait à atterrir.

— Tu as triché, pesta Harry, échevelé, en posant pied à terre.

— Tu appelles tricheurs tous ceux qui te battent, railla Malefoy en le bousculant.

— Ce courant d'air venait de ta baguette.

— Tu as tenté de stupefixer mon balai !

Ils rirent sous cape et Harry lui concéda sa victoire de mauvaise grâce et avec autant de mauvaise foi.

— Faut que j'envoie un patronus à Ron pour lui dire que je ne le rejoindrais pas au Terrier, réalisa-t-il en constatant l'heure tardive.

Chaque dimanche, il essayait de se rendre chez les Weasley pour diner avec eux.

— Vas-y, tu as certainement encore le temps d'arriver.

— Je leur rends visite toutes les semaines, Malefoy, râla-t-il en lui fichant un coup d'épaule. Une en moins ne fera pas de mal. Revanche ?

— Tu prends goût à la défaite, Potter ?

— C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Six mois.

Harry reprit les cours et obtint suffisamment d'ASPIC pour pouvoir entamer ses études d'Aurore à la rentrée de septembre. Il consacra de nouveau ses vacances au ministère pour y effectuer des mises en situation et notamment pour parfaire ses aptitudes en métamorphose et en sortilège.

À la mi-juillet, alors qu'il sortait éreinté de sa journée, il retrouva Drago adossé à un mur. Il l'attendait. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, toujours raides. Il était habillé légèrement, mais pas trop, rien qui ne dénude ses bras pâles. Il arborait un petit rictus et Harry, le cœur gros, lui rendit tout en le rejoignant. Une accolade rapide et ils étaient partis. Sans un mot, tout juste un signe de menton.

Ils se retrouvèrent à s'asseoir dans cette niche en pierre pour y commander une raison de passer un moment ensemble.

— Combien de temps ? s'enquit Harry après une éternité.

— Trois semaines, peut-être plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec une nonchalance que son sourire démentait joliment.

— Tu vas crécher où ? demanda Harry dans l'espoir absurde que Drago n'ait nulle part où aller.

— On me prête une maison pas trop loin d'ici.

— On te prête une maison ? rit-il doucement. Tu dois être drôlement important, Malefoy.

— Pas du tout, Potter, sembla se contrarier celui-ci en détournant le regard. Je suis juste un excellent étudiant.

— OK, cool.

Il évita d'en parler, de parler. Il craignait que la moindre parole déclenche un flot de venin pour lequel il n'était pas préparé, plus depuis des années. Ils sirotèrent leurs verres et Drago se détendit, redevant celui qui l'aimait bien.

Comme la dernière fois, Drago fit en sorte qu'ils se captent tous les soirs. Même si c'était pour réviser chacun de leur côté, assis à même le sol devant la table basse du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Même s'ils ne faisaient qu'être ensemble pour le simple plaisir de partager le même air.

Harry se demanda s'ils auraient été comme ça en d'autres temps, en d'autres termes. S'ils avaient été tous deux à Serpentard, si les ténèbres n'avaient pas existé.

S'ils avaient été amis.

Auraient-ils, comme maintenant, mélangé leurs cours pour se reprocher plus tard de ne pas avoir fait attention ? Se seraient-ils assis aussi près, se rapprochant irrémédiablement jusqu'à se jeter un mauvais regard parce que leurs coudes finissaient par se cogner par inadvertance ? Auraient-ils discrètement pris soin l'un de l'autre en faisant apparaître une boisson ou des biscuits, avant de pester d'un verre se renversant ou de miettes disséminées au large de leurs copies ? Auraient-ils arrêté l'autre en pleine révision pour lui conseiller d'aller se reposer pour ne pas mettre plus de bave que d'encre sur leur parchemin ?

— Tu es devant la lumière, Harry, lui reprocha Drago pour la cinquième fois en moins d'une heure.

— Ho, oui, pardon. Tu ne pourrais pas la déplacer ailleurs ? Elle n'est pas pratique du tout ici.

— Tu ne sais plus te servir de ta baguette ?

— J'ai essayé de la bouger, tu râles, Drago, rit Harry en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

— Tu gigotes tout le temps, Potter, c'est difficile de se concentrer.

— OK, stop, stop, tu arrêtes, t'es crevé.

— Tu te prends pour ma mère, maintenant ? s'amusa celui-ci en le laissant ramasser son parchemin, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

— Je suis mort aussi, il est plus de minuit et tu deviens une vraie teigne quand tu as sommeil.

— Rien que ça, rit Drago en s'accoudant à la table pour le regarder ordonner leurs papiers sans l'aider. Une teigne ? Et toi tu es quoi ? Une partie de plaisir ?

— La ferme, s'amusa Harry, dépité, en lui pinçant le bras.

— Un dernier verre ?

— Ouais.

Ils rangèrent sommairement leurs affaires avant de s'adosser au canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main. Drago avait dormi dans l'une des chambres d'amis la veille et Harry le soupçonnait d'étirer leurs soirées pour rester ici, avec lui. Ou peut-être qu'il l'espérait. Peut-être qu'ils oubliaient volontairement l'heure pour avoir une excuse de ne pas se quitter.

— Je peux…

— Ouais, la chambre est prête.

— Merci.

Ils se jetèrent un regard amusé, comme s'ils n'étaient pas dupes, comme s'ils étaient puérils, mais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour l'admettre. Ils rejouaient chaque jour des scènes d'adolescence, mais il ne l'était plus et c'était comme porter un costume étroit et démodé. Ridicule.

— Merde, tu as qu'à rester ici, Malefoy, finit par capituler Harry, dépité, en riant dans son verre.

— Tu as cédé le premier, Potter, se moqua celui-ci, plutôt fier.

Harry le bouscula une ou deux fois, faillit lui faire renverser son breuvage et se décida enfin à se lever pour aller se coucher.

C'était simple, beaucoup trop facile de l'avoir dans sa vie. Drago effectuait son stage près de Saint Mangouste, aux côtés d'un Maître renommé du nom d'Albert Fonenckleiff. Lui accomplissait le sien au ministère de la magie. Ils se retrouvaient comme des colocataires qui n'avaient jamais eu d'autre passé en commun que leurs derniers souvenirs. Ceux qu'ils s'étaient créés ensemble.

Certains soirs, Drago concoctait ses potions dans la cuisine et Harry s'installait autour de la table juste en face de lui. Ça lui rappelait le cachot de Rogue et le parfum diffus de ses pensées d'hier. Il s'arrêtait quelques fois d'écrire pour regarder Malefoy concentré. Plus rien d'autre ne semblait exister que son chaudron, sa recette, et cette patience qui lui volait si joliment ses traits.

Manches relevées, il s'appliquait comme jamais, inconscient ou pas d'exhiber sans pudeur le dessin noir qui détonnait si vivement sur sa peau d'albâtre. Elle avait été la marque des ténèbres, qu'était-elle aujourd'hui ? Un simple tatouage ? Une cicatrice inaltérable ? Une plaie encore ouverte ? L'avait-il seulement souhaité, cette empreinte, cette peine, ce stigmate imposés par la haine elle-même ?

Drago déroula le tissu pour la dissimuler à sa vue et Harry saisit son poignet pour l'arrêter.

— Non, s'entendit-il dire doucement en relevant lui-même sa manche pour la dévoiler.

C'était la marque de Voldemort, d'un être noir jusqu'au creux du cœur. Mais c'était également un souvenir, une blessure de guerre, une rature incomprise. Il ne put empêcher ses doigts de courir sur l'encre indélébile avec l'envie irrépressible d'en redessiner les contours.

Il réalisa alors que Drago s'était entièrement figé, le bras ballant entre ses mains trop possessives. Presque avides. Harry le relâcha doucement et releva le menton pour tomber dans ses iris emplis de franchise. Il n'y trouva ni colère ni froideur.

— Est-ce que… ? tenta Harry en s'essayant à la désinvolture.

— Non, Harry, je n'en voulais pas, répondit Drago en jetant un œil à son tatouage. Mais rien ne semble pouvoir la faire disparaître.

Son rire se teinta d'amertume et il recoiffa nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière. Harry déglutit avant de s'autoriser à attraper doucement son poignet pour en regarder l'intérieur, la tête de mort, l'entrelacs dans le corps longiligne d'un serpent. Il tenta de l'imaginer mouvant.

— Tu m'entends ? siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

Aussitôt, le dessin s'anima légèrement, comme mue d'une vie propre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? expira Drago en se tendant sous l'impression.

— Va-t'en, essaya Harry, fasciné par cette étrange animation.

Le serpent cracha pour protester et l'encre devint plus noire encore.

— J'ai dit, va-t'en, recommença-t-il alors que le reptile semblait furieux, le corps totalement dépendant de la tête de mort.

— Potter…

— C'est le crâne qui contrôle le serpent, lui dit-il, le regard braqué sur sa peau.

— Potter ! pesta Drago en reprenant vivement son bras. Ce n'est pas pour rien que ça s'appelle la marque des ténèbres !

Il avait l'air blessé et porta sa main contre sa poitrine.

— Pardon…, tenta Harry comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant la gravité de son geste.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de le sentir vivre en moi ! se défendit Malefoy avec hargne.

— Pardon, pardon, c'était con, je voulais… je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Il se leva promptement pour contourner la table. Drago le repoussa sans douceur, le regard aussi défiant que celui du jeune homme de dix-sept ans que Harry avait vu aux portes de l'enfer. Les trois dernières années venaient de disparaître. Il saisit sa mâchoire et le fit reculer jusqu'au mur, ses iris verts ancrés dans les siens. Il accola leurs fronts et s'obligea à respirer profondément pour que Malefoy l'imite par réflexe.

— Pardon, je ne recommencerais pas, promit-il d'une voix ferme.

— OK, accepta Drago en se détendant à peine. C'était vraiment très con.

— Ouais, ouais, ça l'était, mais c'est moi, tu t'attendais à quoi ? rit piteusement Harry en serrant doucement sa nuque.

— Pas à t'entendre parler à mon bras, ça, c'est certain, Potter, se moqua celui-ci sans le lâcher des yeux. Refais plus ça. Plus jamais.

— OK, et ne la cache pas devant moi. Jamais.

— OK.

Les jours filaient trop vite, trop courts, trop volatiles. Harry aurait aimé qu'ils s'étirent davantage, qu'ils s'arrêtent quelques fois, comme cette soirée où ils jouèrent aux échecs pour se changer les idées. Ou encore ce dimanche où ils trainèrent littéralement leurs guêtres entre le salon et la cuisine, si épuisés qu'ils n'ouvrirent aucun livre, se contentant de se laisser vivre sans échanger plus qu'un sourire. Ou ces week-ends que la nuit n'était pas parvenue à rafraichir où ils se retrouvèrent quasiment désapés à ne plus savoir quoi faire de leur peau tant la chaleur devenait lourde à porter.

— Et donc, tu as décidé de devenir ermite ? demanda Ron en croquant dans son pain pour libérer ses mains et remplir son assiette.

Ils étaient dans la grande salle du ministère à l'heure de midi et Hermione, échevelée et à moitié dans ses pensées, venait de s'installer avec eux, le regard braqué sur des papiers.

— Pas du tout, rejeta-t-il en commençant à manger.

— On ne te voit plus en dehors d'ici, Harry, baragouina son meilleur ami, la bouche pleine.

— Ron, c'est dégoûtant, lui dit Hermione en ordonnant ses affaires.

— J'ai des tonnes de devoirs, crut bon de rappeler Harry en songeant à Malefoy dont il ne leur avait pas parlé. Entre les études et ce stage, j'ai tout juste le temps de dormir.

— Dingue, hein ? se dépita son ami en grimaçant. Si j'avais su que poursuivre nos études nous priverait même de nos vacances d'été…

— Ho, je vous en prie, interrompit Hermi en les dévisageant à tour de rôle. C'est très peu payé pour faire ce que vous aimez. Mais c'est vrai qu'en deux semaines, Harry, nous ne t'avons croisé qu'ici…

— Ha ! Tu vois !

Harry et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard agacé et Ron soupira avant de se concentrer sur son repas.

— Tu devrais prendre plus de temps pour toi, pour sortir. Ce n'est jamais bon de rester enfermé.

— Maman est persuadée que tu te laisses dépérir dans la baraque des Black, ajouta Ron, la bouche pleine, évitant de peu un coup de sa petite amie. Elle a proposé que tu emménages avec nous là-bas.

— Non, merci, ça ira, rit-il doucement en secouant la tête. Je vais bien. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter. J'ai avancé sur mes devoirs, mon mémoire, et même recommencé à rénover quelques pièces de mon héritage.

— Ouais ? Cool ! Faudra qu'on vienne voir ça !

Dès que la maison avait été totalement assainie, Harry n'y avait plus fait aucuns travaux. Mais depuis peu, lui et Drago s'amusaient à essayer des formules pour changer les tapisseries des chambres. C'était surtout pour réviser certains sortilèges, s'exercer sans crainte, mais ses amis n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir.

Trois semaines devinrent six. Malefoy parvint à reconduire son stage, même s'il semblait à Harry qu'il ne le faisait pas par gaité de cœur, mais uniquement pour prolonger son séjour ici.

— Tu ne pourrais pas tenir ta baguette correctement, pour commencer ? rit Drago en repositionnant son bras avec amusement.

— Pourquoi tu te marres ? pesta Harry en essayant de garder la position.

— Qui aurait cru, hein, Potter, qu'on se retrouverait là, ensemble, comme de bons vieux amis ?

— Mais nous sommes amis… non ?

Drago le bouscula, releva sa baguette et lui montra une nouvelle fois la formule de métamorphose. Mais Harry ne suivait pas, il fixait son profil, ses yeux clairs, ses cheveux blancs, et ce sourire qui recourbait le coin de ses lèvres.

— Si je te dis oui, tu vas arrêter de me regarder et commencer à travailler ?

— Je ne sais pas, se moqua-t-il sans se détourner.

Il aurait juré que Malefoy en ressentait un certain malaise. Drago pouvait-il rougir ? Souhaitait-il le voir faire ?

— Potter, si tu ne t'exerces pas, je te laisse en plan.

Harry se concentra sur une image mentale et inspira profondément.

— _Texentes subtilia_, souffla-t-il sans lâcher son profil des yeux.

Un courant traversa toute la chambre vide, parant chaque mur d'une tapisserie verte et argent. Une forêt luxuriante sous un ciel nacré irréel. C'était un vieux souvenir d'été à Poudlard soumis aux affres de son imaginaire. Un matin de brouillard sur la forêt interdite vue depuis la tour d'astronomie.

Harry avait adoré ce tableau vivant, cet instant comme un arrêt sur image. Il s'était dit à ce moment-là qu'il n'oublierait jamais ni ce jour ni la magie d'un paysage offert au sort du temps.

Drago entrouvrit les lèvres avant de refermer la bouche sans un mot.

— _Ventum_, prononça Harry alors qu'une brise légère animait sa toile improvisée. _Cadunt._

L'automne balaya la forêt en y apposant ses couleurs flamboyantes.

— _H__iems __Nix_, continua-t-il alors que l'hiver avalait toutes les couleurs, dénudant les végétaux en y imposant son givre, puis son manteau blanc. _Fons_.

La neige fondit doucement et les arbres bourgeonnèrent jusqu'à arborer un joli vert tendre.

— _Aestas_, murmura Drago et la tapisserie vibra pour redevenir une forêt dense, verte foncée surplombée d'un ciel presque argenté.

C'était le dernier week-end. Lundi, Drago repartirait à Durmstrang. Lui reprendrait ses cours à temps plein et ses soirs seraient de nouveaux solitaires. Ou entre amis, mais loin de lui.

— J'ai une ou deux semaines en hiver, lâcha Malefoy, les yeux toujours rivés sur le papier peint ensorcelé.

— Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Cinq mois.

Ce fut plus rapide que Harry ne l'avait imaginé. Ce ne fut pas trop difficile, ou seulement les premiers jours, les premiers week-ends. Ses études accaparaient sa tête et ses amis son cœur. Il n'avait pas assez de temps pour songer à autre chose que réviser, apprendre et dormir.

Un soir, à la sortie d'un café dans lequel il s'était rendu avec Ron sur le chemin de Traverse, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine arborant déjà quelques décorations de Noël. Il faisait froid et son souffle créa un nuage de buée sur le verre.

— J'en ai pour une minute, prévint-il Ron tout en franchissant la petite devanture.

Il en revint rapidement avec son paquet dans les mains, incapable de ne pas le regarder avec satisfaction.

— Tu te mets à la photo ? railla Ron en enfouissant sa bouche souriante dans son écharpe.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'offrir des cadeaux à moi-même, Ron, râla-t-il en reprenant leur marche.

— C'est pour qui ? Personne de notre entourage j'espère. Quoi que, ça pourrait bien plaire à mon père…

— Ce n'est pas pour lui.

En rentrant chez lui, il déposa le paquet sur son bureau, ne sachant quand il aurait l'occasion de le lui donner. Avant de se détourner, il le para de papier rouge et or en imaginant le visage blasé de Malefoy.

Les fêtes furent particulièrement agréables, même si tous les jeunes semblaient trop pris dans leurs études pour profiter pleinement d'un moment en famille. Molly était heureuse, Arthur aussi. Charly et Bill vinrent leur rendre visite. Percy passa leur dire bonjour, bien que George lui tienne toujours rancœur et préfère s'éclipser avant son arrivée pour rejoindre le fantôme de Fred à Poudlard.

Harry rentra chez lui au lendemain de Noël. Quand il franchit la cheminée, Malefoy était là, endormi dans l'unique fauteuil, sa cape de voyage posée négligemment sur l'accoudoir. Il était toujours aussi pâle et ses cheveux plus longs lui retombaient sur le front. Il respirait profondément et Harry n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller.

Il repartit pour aller leur chercher une bouteille, de quoi manger également. Quand il revint, Drago n'avait pas bougé, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

— Je nous ai trouvé un truc sympa à boire, commença-t-il aussitôt en tendant l'élixir ambré.

— Hey, Potter, joyeux Noël, le salua Drago sans le quitter du regard.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il finit de se débarrasser de son grand manteau, déposa leur breuvage sur la table basse en faisant signe à Drago de rester là où il était. Ce dernier n'essaya pas de protester, il avait l'air éreinté. Harry leur prépara de quoi grignoter et lui offrit son cadeau.

— C'est gentil, mais je n'ai rien pour toi.

— Tu m'en dois une, bâilla Harry en s'affalant sur le canapé. Alors ? Combien de temps ?

— Quatre jours.

— Oh…

— Souris, Harry.

Le flash pétarada et l'odeur caractéristique du souffre traina un moment autour d'eux. Il cligna des paupières, ébloui, alors que Drago secouait doucement le cliché pour l'aider à sécher plus vite.

— Joli.

Harry se pencha sur lui pour le détailler. Il s'observa d'abord fixer ses mains, puis redresser vivement ses yeux verts pour les vriller droit dans l'objectif. C'était étrangement saisissant, comme si la photo avait donné tout son éclat à son regard plutôt qu'au décor. Il n'avait jamais vu ses iris si intenses, si près d'éclipser tout le reste.

— Il a l'air de bonne qualité, concéda-t-il en se détournant pour attraper son verre et y tremper les lèvres.

— C'est certain…

Ils passèrent quatre jours à ne rien faire d'autre que passer le temps ensemble. Ils ne discutèrent ni des études, ni des voyages, ni des proches, ni de leur solitude. Drago avait ramené de petites bouteilles d'alcool, toutes différentes, toutes de contrés étrangères, et ils les dégustèrent, quelques fois à regret.

Il s'installa dans la pièce qu'il appelait désormais, la chambre verte. Il la rendit sommaire, mais viable et jolie. Une façon d'être présent même quand il s'en irait. De laisser quelque chose sans trop s'imposer, sans trop en faire, sans trop en rajouter, mais d'être là quand même.

Il repartit comme il était venu, sans un bruit. Il ne lui donna pas même une date, une saison, une promesse. Juste une cape sur le dossier d'un siège près d'un lit qui était désormais sien.

Mais ce mois-là, quelque chose changea. Une brise, un battement d'ailes, une lettre. Ou plutôt une photo, celle d'un paysage grisonnant recouvert de flocons. Elle aurait pu être d'ici ou d'ailleurs ou de n'importe quel coin du monde, mais elle était de lui. Au revers, juste deux mots, une formule.

_Hiems Nix._

Neige d'hiver.

Après quoi, ça devint simplement quelque chose.

Chaque vacance, certains week-ends aussi, ils se retrouvaient pour boire une bouteille, parler pour ne rien dire, passer du temps ensemble. C'était terriblement plaisant. Différent. La perspective de le voir mettait toujours Harry d'une humeur agréable. Un peu plus légère, un peu moins surmenée.

Ses iris gris lui manquaient constamment même s'il avait conscience qu'il les reverrait quoiqu'il arrive. Son sourire également. Et si leurs accolades étaient toujours rapides, trop brèves, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore tout à fait s'y prendre, et non parce qu'ils craignaient d'en apprécier l'effet.

Ils passèrent de nouveau leur été ensemble sans s'expliquer pourquoi c'était si important. Sans se confier toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'il en soit autrement.

— J'ai faim, Harry, lâcha Drago en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

— Attends une seconde, répondit-il, assis à même le sol devant la table basse, en finissant de griffonner son parchemin.

— Arrête-toi, exigea Malefoy en lui mettant un petit coup de genou dans le bras.

— Pchut.

— Pchut ? se moqua-t-il en le bousculant doucement.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un moment ils étaient là, tous les deux, celui d'après, Hermione et Ron étaient plantés dans son salon, debout et ahuris par ce qui se jouait devant eux.

— Hey, se contenta-t-il de dire sans se lever, sa plume encrée s'égouttant sur sa page. On est déjà jeudi ?

Il réfléchit une seconde en se grattant l'arcade, étonné d'avoir loupé leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire.

— Non, non, pas du tout, Harry, assura Hermione, le rouge aux joues, la voix légèrement plus aigüe. C'est juste qu'on te pensait seul et qu'on s'est dit que ce serait bien de te tenir un peu compagnie. De te sortir de tes devoirs. J'avais amené de quoi manger et, un genre de pique-nique improvisé… Mais… tu n'es pas seul.

Harry la fixa un moment sans comprendre, puis il regarda son meilleur ami qui semblait avoir bogué.

— Malefoy…, souffla Ron comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

— Ron, Hermione, salua le concerné sans oser bouger.

Harry se leva d'un bon et essuya ses mains tachées d'encre sur son jean.

— On peut faire ça. On a qu'à… Je vais débarrasser la table basse, pas la peine de squatter la cuisine, en plus, je pense qu'il y a comme, trente chaudrons qui mijotent sur toute la longueur de la table.

— Sept, baragouina Drago en se redressant à son tour, mal à l'aise.

— Plus tous les livres et ingrédients, bref, c'est inutilisable.

Quelques coups de baguette magique plus tard, tout le salon était nettoyé et rangé. Mais aucun de ses amis n'avait bougé et ils semblaient tous le regarder dans l'attente de quelque chose.

— Je vais vous laisser, Harry, finit par dire Drago, serrant doucement son épaule en passant à côté.

— Ne fais pas ça, Drago, s'entendit-il lui demander en se passant une main lasse sur la bouille.

— Potter, j'ai cassé tes potes juste en étant là, ils ne survivront sans doute pas à un repas en ma compagnie, rit Drago en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

— Si, si, intervint Hermione en reprenant vivement son souffle. Reste, il y en a bien assez pour tout le monde ! En plus j'ai préparé comme, trois gâteaux, parce que Ron s'invente des allergies et que Harry aime la noisette et que je préfère les fruits rouges. On ne finira jamais seul. J'ai aussi quelques boissons et une tonne de viande grillée. De la salade.

Drago et Ron la dévisagèrent d'une étrange façon.

— C'est arrangé, ajouta Harry en faisant signe à Ron de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil alors qu'il s'installait entre Hermione et Drago dans le canapé.

Le repas fut moins silencieux qu'il ne l'avait craint. Hermione avait un don pour combler les blancs, surtout parce qu'être mal à l'aise avait tendance à la faire parler. Elle discuta des études, posa des questions à Drago pour qu'il participe.

Plus d'une fois Harry le surpris en train de sourire pour dissimuler son envie de rire. Il lui mit quelques coups de genoux pour le rappeler à l'ordre et Malefoy le lui rendit sans perdre son amusement.

— Mais ce module est tellement difficile que je vais certainement devoir le retenter l'année prochaine, se dépita Hermione en découpant le gâteau aux fruits, soudain déprimée.

— Granger, tu seras sans doute la plus jeune ministre de la magie connue à ce jour si tu ne te noies pas dans ta propre salive d'ici là, rit Drago en secouant la tête. Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? D'avoir seulement quinze ans d'avance sur les sorciers normaux ?

Repu, il se laissa tomber dans le fond du canapé, satisfait d'avoir coupé le sifflet à Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans y trouver à redire et croqua dans son gâteau pour dissimuler son sourire.

— Tu peux t'occuper des assiettes, Drago ? demanda Harry qui leur servait une part de dessert.

— Oui, maître Potter, se moqua-t-il en préparant celles-ci.

— Cogne-toi la tête contre le bord de cette table, vilain elfe libre, pesta Harry en négociant la pâtisserie.

— Cette part est trop grosse. Pas de trop. Merde, Potter, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « pas de trop ».

— Ça ira, assura celui-ci en lui tendant le gâteau.

— Tu te fiches de moi ?

— Oui, se marra Harry en lui reprenant l'assiette pour lui filer celle moins remplie.

— Hum, approuva Drago en appréciant de manière audible sa bouchée. Très bon… Sinon, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas faire, miss Granger ?

Hermione en rougit de plaisir et Harry sentit son cœur s'alléger en les constatant interagir de cette façon.

Seul Ron ne participa pas vraiment. Pas du tout.

Il observait leur ancien ennemi puis Harry comme s'il essayait de comprendre le lien qui les unissait. Puis son regard glissait sur le bras dénudé, sur la marque noire, et il recommençait à les scruter à tour de rôle avant de fixer de nouveau le tatouage. Puis eux. Malefoy allait baisser sa manche, mais Harry l'en empêcha. Il tendit la main et saisit instinctivement son poignet.

Il ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait, il ne voulait simplement pas qu'il en ait honte. Et peut-être qu'il l'affectionnait, non le symbole, mais l'encre brute sur sa peau trop pâle. Peut-être qu'il appréciait le toucher et qu'il aimait davantage que Drago ne cherche pas à s'en défende. Son comportement empreint de douceur, cette façon de passer le pouce le long de son tatouage comme si c'était une habitude finit de renforcer le silence autour d'eux.

— Je vais débarrasser un peu, précisa Hermione, surtout pour regarder ailleurs.

Il réalisa l'intimité de son geste et délaissa sa prise. Un coup d'œil à Drago lui apprit que celui-ci l'observait, plus troublé que jamais.

— Pardon, murmura Harry en se détournant, le pouls si détraqué qu'il ne percevait plus rien d'autre.

Ses amis partirent avant quinze heures et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Il savait qu'il en entendrait parler, qu'Hermione essaierait de raisonner Ron avant leur prochain tête-à-tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur raconterait, ni comment ni pourquoi, parce qu'il ignorait par où commencer ou s'il y avait même quelque chose à en dire.

— Ils croient qu'on est ensemble, lâcha Drago dans le silence du salon.

Cette simple évocation d'un possible couple entre eux le déboussola totalement. Loin de lui déplaire, cette idée semblait vouloir germer. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà fait. Il appréciait cohabiter avec lui, l'avoir à porter de regard, de sourire. Il aimait se lever de bonne heure, préparer le petit déjeuner pour deux et siroter son café jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne dans la cuisine.

Il aimait rentrer le soir et savoir qu'il serait là, non à l'attendre, mais parce qu'il y vivait. Il aimait le son de ses rires, ses remarques piquantes et ces bousculades qu'ils échangeaient comme une excuse puérile pour se toucher. Il aimait son visage, ses mimiques, son corps et sa façon de le vêtir.

Il l'aimait plus qu'il ne lui était donné de le dire.

— On fait un super couple, Malefoy, répondit-il le plus facilement du monde comme si ce n'était qu'un trait d'humour parmi tant d'autres.

Et si son cœur battait trop vite, si sa gorge lui faisait mal, si son ventre se pinçait d'envie, il lui suffisait d'un rictus complice pour le dissimuler.

— Je sais, Potter, murmura Drago dans un rire rauque en fermant les yeux pour se laisser somnoler.

Ron lui reparla de ce jour avec une prévenance particulière, comme s'il craignait de prononcer le moindre mot de travers.

— Et du coup, heu… ces vacances ? tenta-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur le terrain des Weasley en train de chasser les gnomes qui finiraient irrémédiablement par revenir.

— C'était cool, se contenta de répondre Harry en retenant un sourire, satisfait de le voir galérer pour lancer le sujet.

— Je veux dire… Mal… go…

— Quoi ?

— Merde, Harry, tu ne vas pas m'aider, hein ? s'agaça son meilleur ami alors que celui s'autorisait à rire en balançant un gnome à plusieurs mètres.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— C'est lui, Harry ! lâcha Ron en stupéfixiant l'un des petits êtres tout en laideur. Est-ce que, tu sais, est-ce que vous… tu as l'air… C'est… et lui aussi ! Alors, je ne sais pas, comme… Hermione pense que oui.

— Je n'ai rien compris, s'amusa-t-il en grimaçant de sa nouvelle morsure.

Il aurait dû mettre des gants plus épais.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes ? demanda Ron dans un baragouin peu engageant en lui piquant son gnome pour le faire tourner et le lancer le plus loin possible.

— Un bon moment.

Et ce fut tout. Ron acquiesça, soupira sans chercher à en savoir plus. Ils n'en reparlèrent plus, comme si ça pouvait mentir qu'ils aient même un jour eu cet échange.

Trois mois, deux clichés, une seule phrase.

_Repose-toi. _

Cette année-là, l'automne fut magnifique. Peut-être parce que Harry ne cessait de songer à combien ces couleurs lui faisaient penser à celles d'un phénix, il accepta enfin de prendre des vacances. Pas de stage, pas d'école. L'ambiance de cette arrière-saison lui donnait envie de se détendre, de profiter.

Ce soir-là, Harry se laissait dériver, somnolant à moitié dans son fauteuil attitré. Il avait cumulé assez de fatigue pour apprécier l'ennui. Des jours qu'il n'avait plus étudié le moindre livre. Des heures qu'il était là, au chaud, immobile.

— Potter?

Harry ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, le cœur branlant, et fixa la cheminée où le visage de Drago se dessinait au travers des flammes mourantes.

— Malefoy ? s'inquiéta-t-il en se frottant la face sans douceur pour émerger plus vite. Tout va bien ?

— Ouais, je voulais d'abord vérifier si tu étais là. Je peux ?

— Ouais, oui, bien sûr, s'entendit-il accepter tout en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

Drago n'attendit pas même une seconde avant de franchir son âtre pour venir le saluer.

— Ne te lève pas, murmura ce dernier en se rapprochant doucement. Tu as l'air crevé.

— Pourtant je suis en vacances, elles-mêmes conseillées par quelqu'un que je ne devais pas voir avant Noël, souffla-t-il en fixant Drago et son sourire, ses mèches à peine plus longues, son visage légèrement plus marqué.

Et si son cœur se mit à protester vivement, s'éreintant contre les barreaux de sa cage thoracique, lui se contenta de rester figé. Jamais Drago ne lui avait semblé aussi remarquable qu'en cet instant, même s'il l'avait toujours trouvé injustement beau. Mais là, il était encore différent, plus que la fois d'avant. Il souriait tendrement. Son regard était si expressif, si tiède, si doux.

Quoi que Drago vive, où qu'il le fasse, ça lui allait bien. Ça lui allait même mieux que bien.

D'un coup de baguette magique, celui-ci leur fit apparaître de quoi boire et déposa un verre dans sa paume. Trinquer. Harry se vit incapable de le lâcher des yeux, si troublé qu'il prit à peine conscience de saisir sa main dans la sienne comme pour attester de sa réalité.

Ses doigts étaient frais, tangibles, et s'attardèrent un moment à trainer sur les siens.

— Je suis là plus tôt parce que j'avais besoin d'une pause qu'on m'a gentiment accordée, commença Drago en s'installant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Sans plus le regarder, il porta sa boisson à sa bouche et Harry, au prix d'un réel effort, se décrocha de cette vision pour fixer l'âtre plutôt que ses lèvres.

— J'ai pris un portauloin. Je vais rester à Londres un jour ou deux.

Tout en parlant, il vira ses chaussures sans les mains, les laissa tomber au hasard et s'adossa plus confortablement. Sa jambe gauche glissa trop près de sa cuisse et Harry ferma les yeux pour encaisser la sensation. Il était vraiment là, ici, avec lui.

— Pas de souci, réussit-il à prononcer dans un murmure. Durmstrang te plait toujours autant ou tu as fini par te lasser de son hiver ?

— Le monde entier me plaît, Harry, répondit-il sur le même ton. Peu importe les saisons. Mais Londres me manque malgré moi.

Ils burent leur verre en regardant tous deux l'âtre et l'agonie d'un feu aux lueurs hésitantes.

— De toute façon, tu vas devoir voyager toute ta vie, non ? osa demander Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers celui qui s'était encore rapproché de lui.

Leurs épaules se touchaient, leurs cuisses aussi. Leurs bras. De mémoire, c'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'ils se tenaient si près.

— Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, admit Drago dans un soupir en rejetant la tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond. Pour l'instant, mes études ne me laissent pas beaucoup le choix. Pour le reste, je pourrais peut-être tenter de devenir simplement Maître en Potion ici, en Angleterre… Après Durmstrang, il me faudra minimum un an pour valider les modules incluant les essences les plus rares et leurs caractéristiques.

— En comptant celle-ci, ça fait deux ans…, commenta Harry, les yeux irrémédiablement attirés par sa gorge pâle.

— Ça passera vite, souffla Drago.

Ça sonnait davantage comme une prière que comme une promesse.

Drago resta trois jours.

Le lendemain, il l'occupa surtout à se reposer et ils discutèrent à peine. Le soir, Harry les fit transplanner sur l'un des plus grands toits de Londres et ils observèrent la nuit s'écrouler sur la ville. Le soleil, orangé à cette heure, faisait flamboyer les couleurs et les dernières lueurs rougeoyantes semblaient se tisser d'or.

— Je comprends ce que tu trouves à cet endroit, murmura Drago du bout des lèvres.

Sur les coudes, le vent soulevant ses cheveux blancs, Drago se laissait hypnotiser par la vue. Harry, lui, regarda doucement s'éteindre le feu de l'horizon dans ses yeux nuageux.

— Encore combien de jours ? demanda-t-il alors que l'obscurité les enveloppait.

— Deux.

— Viens avec moi, intima-t-il en se redressant pour lui tendre sa main.

Drago l'observa un moment sans rien faire. Il resta comme ça, presque allongé, le regard brillant et la peau joliment blême sous cette lune imparfaite, à demi découpée. Puis il se saisit de son avant-bras et Harry l'aida à se relever. Ils se retrouvèrent bien trop proches, leurs visages trop près. Leurs iris s'affrontèrent, opale contre émeraude, et Harry les fit transplanner avant de répondre au désir un peu fou de lui ravir ses lèvres pour enchanter les siennes.

Deux jours.

Harry l'entraina dans certains de ses coins préférés. Le hall d'une gare Moldue après la nuit tombée. Un phare ayant essuyé son lot de tempêtes sans jamais s'écrouler. L'avenue Whittle Bigings, juste avant ce parc dans lequel il avait passé une partie de son enfance.

Harry essaya de lui donner un peu de son histoire. Ils avaient avec eux une bouteille pur feu et se la passaient en buvant au goulot comme des adolescents Moldus sans manière.

La forêt de Dean dans laquelle il avait campé quelques nuits avant de trouver l'épée de Gryffondor. Godric's Hollow et son cimetière dont ils ne franchirent jamais le portail en fer. La maison Malefoy, aujourd'hui laissée à l'abandon.

De là, Drago accepta de se prêter au jeu de ce curieux partage, de ces petits refuges qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Alors, à son tour, il lui présenta certains coins de son enfance dans lesquels il avait grandi. Le bord d'un lac à quelques pas du manoir. Un terrain vague qui autrefois avait servi de base d'apprentissage pour le vol. Un restaurant humble et chaleureux dans une ruelle de Préaulard. Et quelques lieux Moldus comme le cinéma, que Drago avait découvert sur le tard.

— Et donc, tu traines dans des endroits Moldus ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, poursuivis sans relâche par leur nuit blanche.

— Carrément, même que j'aime plutôt ça, admit-il en le bousculant gentiment.

— Ravi de te rencontrer, Drago.

— Plaisir partagé, Harry.

Un regard, un clin d'œil, des doigts se frôlant quelques fois par inadvertance. Deux sourires, deux rires gauches, simplement le début d'un nouvel au revoir.

La dernière nuit fut la plus longue. Ils la passèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd sans rien se dire, sans cesser de boire. Drago sur son accoudoir, sa cuisse, son bras et son épaule pressés tout contre lui.

— Viens par ici, chuchota Drago en l'attirant dans le canapé.

Harry, le cœur affolé, quitta son fauteuil et ils s'allongèrent gauchement face à face. Il crevait envie de se coller davantage alors même qu'ils étaient pratiquement l'un sur l'autre. Drago lui sourit légèrement et lui déglutit, à bout de souffle.

— Alors, Potter, tu voudras bien de moi cet été ? murmura-t-il, si proche que sa respiration brûlante caressait sa bouche sèche.

— Évidemment, accepta-t-il, sa main le prenant de cours pour attraper sa nuque et frôler sa mâchoire avec son pouce.

Les pupilles de Drago se dilataient à vue d'œil et Harry, le cœur dans la gorge, s'approcha avec besoin. Besoin de goûter à ses lèvres, d'aspirer son souffle, de sentir sa peau, sa langue.

— Attends, l'arrêta Malefoy, perdu et déjà suffocant. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, pas maintenant…

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, une supplique. Harry acquiesça, même s'il crevait de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de l'aimer. Ils restèrent là, bien trop proches, incapables de détourner les yeux. Le corps de Harry était si extatique qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa peau.

Et si leurs doigts se cherchèrent jusqu'à s'entrecroiser une ou deux fois, si Drago laissa trainer son nez sur sa tempe, son souffle trop près de son oreille, si lui-même saisit délicatement sa main pour frôler son poignet tatoué du bout des lèvres, alors, ça appartenait à cette nuit comme certains rêves qui s'estompaient à mesure que l'aube se levait.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'endormir, échoua.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Harry se retrouva dans son canapé face à la cheminée vide. Seul un petit vif d'or redécoré en phénix lui prouva la visite de Drago Malefoy ainsi que son départ silencieux.

Toujours sans un adieu.

Passer des jours, des moments, des brins de vacances avait simplement été quelque chose sans avoir réellement le temps de se muer en habitude.

— J'ai validé mon dernier module, lui apprit Drago au début de l'été en posant dans sa main le parchemin qui attestait de sa réussite.

En rouleau, il portait les sceaux de l'éducation magique de Russie et d'Angleterre.

— Ouais, je ne peux pas encore en dire autant, soupira Harry en triturant le bord du papier, son autre paume accrochée à un verre de Whisky.

— Bientôt, se contenta de répondre Drago en poussant gentiment son genou du sien. Je… Harry, je pars sur le continent asiatique. Tu te rappelles, Guérisseur spécialisé, c'est d'abord un grand pèlerinage pour étudier des méthodes, des formules inconnues, des essences rares et leurs caractéristiques.

Le ton était donné, pesant et murmuré comme un secret. Comme un regret.

— Combien de temps ?

— Un an, pour commencer.

— Pour commencer, répéta Harry en triturant encore le bord du parchemin qui envoyait Drago loin d'ici. C'est cool. C'est ce que tu veux faire. Tu as assuré. Félicitations.

Il se regarda celui qui souriait presque tristement.

— Ouais, y en a au moins un de nous deux qui bosse, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en arquant plusieurs fois les sourcils d'un air moqueur.

Mais il avait goût un peu âpre, un peu amer, ce trait d'humour qu'ils firent tous deux semblant d'apprécier.

Le silence retomba et Harry acquiesça, dépité de son départ prochain.

— On a toutes les vacances pour se faire à l'idée, non ? s'enquit-il, le cœur soudain bien trop lourd à porter.

— Non… je… faut que je m'installe, que je prenne mes marques. Pas de repos pour moi cette année.

— OK, accepta Harry alors que quelque chose en lui s'effondrait.

— Tu ne vas pas essayer de me retenir ? tenta Malefoy après une éternité, son rire faible peinant à sonner tout à fait vrai.

— Qui serais-je pour t'empêcher de te réaliser ? répondit sincèrement Harry, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

— S'il te plait… ?

Ça n'était qu'un murmure, à peine un souffle, peut-être une illusion. Il redressa vivement les yeux pour tomber dans un regard gris fatigué.

— Quoi ? osa-t-il, complètement perdu, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

— Je ne pourrais plus me pointer pendant les vacances. Je n'en aurais sans doute pas avant un bon bout de temps.

— Tu me donneras quand même de tes nouvelles, hein ? finit par demander Harry, totalement désarmé.

— Ouais, Potter. Bien sûr que oui, souffla Drago comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette de réponse pour lui offrir un sourire dépité.

Ils avaient trainé un moment ensemble, ça aurait pu devenir une habitude.

Cette veillée s'éternisa jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Peut-être que cette nuit-là, ils auraient dû parler vraiment, pas seulement de la pluie ou du beau temps. Discuter de ce passé, de ce qui ne s'était jamais passé, de leurs aigreurs d'enfants, de ce qu'ils avaient dépassé. Mais ce n'était qu'un soir comme un autre, si ce n'était qu'ils l'étirèrent dans le temps. Et s'il portait le parfum lointain d'un au revoir, ils firent semblant de ne pas le sentir.

Ils se saluèrent dans un coin de rue près du 12 Square Grimmaurd. C'était lundi matin, mais ils continuèrent à jouer d'ignorance, à ne rien changer, à refuser de voir l'aube, à se mentir son crépuscule. Leur accolade ne s'éternisa pas beaucoup plus, leur clin d'œil ne fut pas moins sincère, et l'instant s'échappa aussi vite que le levé du jour s'éleva autour d'eux.

Un an devint deux ans et demi.

Ce fut long. Terriblement lent. Ce fut la fin de ses études, leur réussite et la prise de son poste d'Aurore au ministère. Ce fut la possibilité d'obtenir plus de temps pour rénover l'héritage des Black. D'aider Ron à finir les travaux de sa maison pour lui et Hermione et leur fille, Rose, arrivée bien trop tôt, mais sans aucun regret.

Ginny avait entamé sa dernière année dans l'espoir d'intégrer son équipe. Neville était bien parti pour devenir enseignant en botanique et avait épousé Luna qui étudiait les créatures mythiques. George avait ouvert trois autres magasins dans deux autres pays, propageant les inventions des jumeaux Weasley comme un hommage à la mémoire de Fred, honorant leur promesse de ne jamais disparaître.

Deux ans et demi.

Ce fut interminable. Ce furent quelques aventures qu'il se retrouva incapable de prolonger dans le temps. Quelques passions éphémères aussi vite vécues qu'oubliées. Une bonne centaine de questions de Arthur et de Molly restés dans l'ignorance. Tout autant de paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Un petit millier d'accolades, de bises, de bousculades de ses proches, de cette famille qui par la force des choses, était devenue sienne.

Et puis, des photos en provenance de contrées dont il ne connaissait pas même le nom. Des images sans un mot pour certaines. Juste des bouts de temps sur des morceaux de monde.

Des orages magnifiques, des brises trop légères, le soleil scintillant, des fleurs dont la rosée caressait doucement les pétales en tombant. Les humeurs du temps. Le fil des saisons brodé sur le tissu d'une existence qu'il regardait de trop loin pour pouvoir totalement la saisir.

Il en recevait en moyenne une par mois. Certaines portaient ses mots. « Je continue Guérisseur », « Je vais bien », « Ça m'a fait penser à toi », « Toujours en vie », « Épuisé ». Quelques fois, il ne recevait rien pendant longtemps, essayait de ne pas s'en inquiéter, puis les photos arrivaient toutes dans un même battement d'ailes et il pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de les accrocher sur le mur en face de son bureau, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il les connaissait par cœur. Chaque souffle de vent. Chaque éclair foudroyant. Chaque goutte de pluie. Il n'avait plus besoin de les contempler pour les voir, il lui suffisait de laisser ses pensées s'égarer. La seule qu'il cherchait malgré lui restait celle d'un ciel gris sublimé par la brume.

— Qui t'envoie toutes ses photos ? demanda Hermione en l'observant décacheter son enveloppe. Elles sont vraiment magnifiques.

Elle posa son petit menton sur son épaule afin de regarder par-dessus le joli cliché mouvant. La neige voletait au-dessus d'un lac gelé.

— Drago, souffla-t-il en scrutant son nouveau paysage.

Sa nouvelle humeur.

Hermione ne dit rien, ne répondit rien. Elle resta là, en soutien silencieux. Elle n'était pas étonnée parce qu'au fond, elle avait toujours su. Ils n'en reparlèrent pas, ça paraissait bien inutile.

C'était l'hiver et la neige recouvrait les trottoirs. Harry trouvait ça joli, mais il en regrettait le côté éphémère. Les véhicules finissaient irrémédiablement par souiller la poudreuse et tout devenait sale et terne. Emmitouflé dans son grand manteau, sa grosse étoffe autour du cou remonté jusqu'au nez, il ne vit pas tout de suite qui patientait à deux pas de chez lui.

Et puis un regard gris sur un visage trop pâle. Un sourire dissimulé par une écharpe. Quelques ridules amusées au coin des yeux. Il était ici. Il était de retour et le cœur affolé de Harry semblait l'avoir un peu trop attendu.

— T'es là, se contenta-t-il de dire en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

— Revenu ce matin, approuva Drago, son bonnet noir piqué de neige cachant à peine ses mèches blanches.

— Je te paye un verre ?

— S'il te plait.

Harry l'invita chez lui. Il lui prit son manteau qu'il accrocha dans l'entrée et l'accompagna dans son petit salon. Drago n'eut de cesse de regarder partout autour de lui. Ça n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec la pièce qu'il avait quitté près de deux ans et demi plus tôt. Il scruta chaque objet, sourit devant la table basse où des papiers et journaux s'amoncelaient aux côtés de verres sales. Harry poussa Malefoy pour le faire tomber assis dans l'unique fauteuil et lui colla un Whisky entre les mains.

— Jolie baraque de célibataire, se moqua Drago en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

— Jolie coiffure d'homme enfin divorcé de son reflet, rétorqua Harry en regardant les cheveux de Drago qui lui allaient presque aux épaules.

— Alors, Aurore ?

— Ouais, confirma-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé juste à côté.

— Félicitations, Saint-Sauveur. Reçu avec mention, hein ?

Il n'essaya pas de s'appesantir sur cette question qui avait vu sa réponse dans toutes les gazettes du pays.

— Un an, hein ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

Et ça sonna pour ce que c'était, un reproche.

— J'avais précisé « pour commencer ».

Drago n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard, ni sur lui ni ailleurs. Il cherchait quelque chose. Harry sourit avant de bousculer son genou.

— Elles sont dans mon bureau, Drago, lui apprit-il alors que deux joyaux presque argentés se plantaient dans ses yeux pour ne plus les lâcher.

— Même pas dans ta chambre à coucher ? Je suis super déçu, Harry.

Celui-ci ne lui dit pas qu'il passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans ce bureau, qui lui arrivait d'y dormir, que c'était sa pièce préférée, celle qu'ils jouaient ensemble, celle qu'ils improvisaient sans trop savoir où aller.

— Alors, l'Asie ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

Mais ses photos avaient parlé pour lui. Il avait forcément dû trouver ça magnifique pour réussir à immortaliser de si beaux instants. Il avait changé. Il était plus vivant encore, plus vrai que jamais. Sa façon de se mouvoir témoignait de jours loin de toutes villes, de galère quotidienne. Il n'était plus question de se tenir droit dans ses cols de chemises, mais de laisser tout le reste le retenir. Son sourire avait quelque chose de rêveur, embelli par ses paysages intérieurs. Il était mal rasé et il paraissait s'en moquer. Il ne lui était jamais apparu aussi libre.

— Quoi de neuf à Londres ?

— T'es revenu.

Drago rejeta la tête en arrière et délaissa un rire calme un peu rauque. Ils sirotèrent leur bouteille d'amitié, ou de connaissance, ou de retrouvailles peut-être. Leur bouteille d'ivresse, certainement. Ils ne discutèrent pas vraiment ni de ces années ni de leur vie. Ils restèrent quelques fois silencieux, comme s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Et c'était sans doute le cas, Harry ne savait pas. Mais être là, avec lui, était suffisant, et Drago, assis sur son fauteuil, finit doucement par s'assoupir.

— Tu repars quand ? demanda Harry le lendemain en déposant des toasts sur la table de la cuisine.

— Mardi matin, Brésil.

— Tu peux loger ici autant que tu veux, se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer.

Même s'il avait mal, même s'il avait espéré plus, une promesse de ne pas s'en aller peut-être. La certitude de le revoir plus vite.

— Merci.

— Combien de temps ?

— Je pensais revenir cet été, rester un peu dans le coin. Ça te dit ?

— Ce serait bien.

Bien. Pas super, pas s'il te plait, pas reste. Juste bien. C'était eux, non ? Après tout, ils se lançaient toujours quelques clins d'œil, s'offraient quelques bourrades amicales, se bousculaient et riaient à des pics et des blagues qui ne méritaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils ne se rapprochaient pas vraiment, ils se regardaient tout le temps. Ils se laissaient filer, s'échapper, fuir, revenir, recommencer.

Ron et Hermione ne lui demandèrent aucune explication et honnêtement, Harry n'aurait pas su quoi leur dire. Il hébergeait simplement Drago Malefoy dans la chambre verte jusqu'à ce que celui-ci retourne étudier d'autres plantes rares, d'autres techniques dans d'autres pays. Et si l'idée qu'il reparte le plongeait dans une étrange torpeur, sans doute l'hiver et sa froideur, sa grisaille et sa morosité n'y étaient pas innocentes.

Même s'ils prirent tout leur temps en en passant un maximum ensemble, tantôt autour d'un verre, tantôt autour d'un repas ou juste autour d'une table encombrée, le lundi soir arriva bien trop vite.

Harry ne sut pas plus comment lui dire au revoir, alors ils sortirent boire. Il craignait que, peut-être, avec les années, ça ne devienne une tradition. Un repère. Quelque chose. Ils se verraient de temps en temps et se sépareraient sans jamais discuter d'hier, sans plus parler de demain, simplement pour faire ce qu'ils avaient faire trop loin l'un de l'autre.

Le mardi, Drago se leva tôt pour préparer son départ. Harry, qui n'avait pas dormi, le regarda ranger ses bagages depuis le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

— Ça y est ? demanda-t-il. C'était… bref.

— Je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas t'affoler, mais je devrais être là-bas depuis déjà deux jours, Harry, rit Drago en finissant d'ordonner la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique.

— Tu rigoles ?

— Même pas un peu, se moqua Drago en vérifiant qu'il n'oubliait rien.

Il se tourna enfin vers lui, ses cheveux décoiffés, son visage fatigué. Il y avait de la malice dans son regard clair, et cette pointe de défi qui en sublimait l'éclat.

— Tu ne vas pas être recalé ? s'inquiéta sincèrement Harry, perplexe et décontenancé.

— Et perdre un an ? Une heure ? Qu'est-ce que le temps, Potter ? J'avais besoin d'être ici. On se voit cet été.

Quelques tapes sur son épaule avant qu'il ne porte son sac à la sienne et le dépasse pour rejoindre le salon. Le cœur de Harry battait trop vite, son esprit était trop lent. Comme toujours, comme la prochaine fois, ce fut un au revoir teinté de faux semblants. Et comme toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait, Drago sembla emporter avec lui un petit morceau de cette histoire qu'ils n'écrivaient pas vraiment.

Sept mois, sept clichés, un seul mot.

_Aestas__. _

Été.

Hermione était parvenue, non sans peine, à allier vie de famille et études. Ron avait été mis avec un autre partenaire et Rose avait grandi, magnifique avec ses cheveux flamme et ses yeux outremer. Ginny avait trouvé une petite amie, Alicia, qui comme elle ne jurait que par le travail. Quant à Harry, il avait obtenu une meilleure place et dirigeait sa propre équipe.

Drago revint comme promis, mais ce fut certainement un été de trop dans leur vie.

Harry l'accueillit chez lui, comme toujours. Drago avait l'air bien. Cette nouvelle nonchalance lui allait bien. Il donnait l'impression d'être plus détaché, moins attentif. Lui, l'être froid par nature, par maison, par famille, semblait être devenu plus solaire que solitaire et Harry en tomba un peu plus amoureux. Un peu trop.

Depuis sa dernière visite, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à eux. Il n'arrivait pas à se construire, à imaginer quelqu'un d'autre, à projeter un avenir sans lui. Il avait voulu laisser à Drago toute sa liberté et se retrouvait prisonnier de ses propres sentiments.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, constata Malefoy à mi-voix sans cesser de le regarder. Ça t'embête que je sois là ?

Ça ne faisait que quatre jours, mais c'étaient déjà quatre jours en moins avant l'inévitable échéance.

— Ce n'est pas ça, souffla Harry en se détournant pour se perdre un moment dans son verre. Alors ?

— Hum ?

— Combien de temps ?

Et cette demande à elle seule finit par abimer sa voix, ses choix.

Il détestait cette question, détestait la poser, détestait s'entendre le faire parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de l'entendre lui dire, encore et encore, qu'il reviendrait. Et Drago finissait irrémédiablement par lui avouer qu'il ne le ferait que pour un temps. Un temps qui leur serait compté.

C'était eux. Deux saisons qui se rencontraient jusqu'à se perdre de nouveau. Puis arrivait l'hiver et le printemps régénérait l'été, avant de faner pour laisser à l'automne cette place vacante que la glace reprenait en chassant ses couleurs chaleureuses.

C'était eux. Deux maisons.

Été et automne.

Quelques jours dans une année. Quelques heures dans une journée. Ils ne seraient peut-être jamais plus.

Malefoy et Potter.

Serpentard et Gryffondor.

— Trois semaines, hésita Drago comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Harry acquiesça et replongea dans son verre, dans l'alcool, dans l'ivresse et les faux semblants. Dans l'espoir éphémère, celui dont il dégrisait à chacun de ses départs. Il but tellement qu'il ne se vit pas sombrer.

Au matin, il se réveilla dans son lit sans se souvenir y être allé.

— Pose des vacances, Harry, l'accueillit Drago quand il entra dans la cuisine.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre d'où lui venait ce ton trop doux ni pourquoi il leur avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

C'était toujours lui qui s'y collait d'habitude.

— Parce que je suis là. On pourrait en profiter.

Il s'assit en face de Drago et regarda les toasts sans en prendre un seul. La faim, ce n'était plus vraiment ce qui le tiraillait. Il but son café en silence, tentant d'ignorer son mal de crâne.

— Tiens, lui proposa Malefoy en lui tendant une fiole. Deux gouttes, pour ta tête.

— Merci.

— Pose des vacances.

— OK.

Et ce fut pire, en quelques sortes. Pire d'être sans arrêt avec lui. Pire de ne pas avoir d'échappatoire, de ne pas pouvoir fuir ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais comme toujours, comme chaque fois, il finit par se laisser entrainer dans son courant. Ses rires devinrent plus sincères et il oublia que ce n'était qu'un instant, que bientôt, il repartirait. Il oublia ses espoirs amoureux et se reconcentra sur leur amitié. Ce fut aussi simple qu'à leur début, alors même que rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'aurait pu présager de cette étrange complicité, de leur besoin d'être avec l'autre. De leur envie.

Les deux premières semaines filèrent à toute allure. Ils cumulèrent les diners dehors, les journées près du lac, les matinées au 12 Square Grimmaurd. C'était presque parfait, presque indolore.

Peut-être était-il temps de lui dire, de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Non comme un ami, mais comme quelqu'un qu'il voulait près de lui. Peut-être que cet été, il devait enfin confesser à Drago que depuis quelques années, trop d'années, son pouls battait plus fort quand ils respiraient le même air. Plus fort et plus vite, plus vivant que jamais.

Peut-être devait-il lui dire plutôt que le laisser deviner. Rendre tout ça tangible, réel, et non plus le laisser en proie au silence comme un secret.

Peut-être devait-il lui confier que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une simple colère dissimulait un tourment bien plus fou, bien plus grand, et qu'il portait les accents d'un amour qui prenait de la place, toute la place. Peut-être était-il temps de parler de cette guerre silencieuse, de cette bataille vaine qu'il avait perdue bien des années plus tôt, loin des regards et des ressentiments.

Parce qu'il était son souffle au cœur, son battement à vide.

Parce que c'était lui.

— Tu n'as jamais songé à revenir ? demanda-t-il ce soir-là, affalé dans le canapé.

Drago sirotait son verre à moitié étendu face à lui, chacun sur son accoudoir, leurs genoux bien trop proches.

— Je suis là, répondit-il simplement, les yeux vagues, un peu ivres.

— Je veux dire, définitivement, osa Harry, que l'alcool rendait soudain plus téméraire, comme une gorgée de l'ancien lui qui fonçait avant de réfléchir.

Drago haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et secoua la tête comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question.

— Faire ta vie, tenta Harry en lui bousculant le genou du sien. Te poser. Je sais que les voyages vont représenter toute ton existence, mais… le faire avec quelqu'un, par exemple ?

Sa gorge se serra et il dissimula sa grimace en buvant.

— Bien sûr que si, où crois-tu que j'aie passé mes vacances ces deux dernières années ? rit-il doucement en secouant la tête. Elle est Russe. Astoria. On doit se marier l'année prochaine.

C'était l'été de trop, le whisky de trop, et Harry délaissa un rire vide avant de se pencher pour remplir son verre.

Il le porta aussitôt à ses lèvres.

— Te marier ?

Rien que le mot l'écorchait.

— Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

— On ne parle jamais de nos vies, Potter, rappela Drago, le visage chiffonné.

— D'accord, accepta Harry en acquiesçant avant de boire son verre cul sec et de s'en resservir un dans la foulée.

— Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? s'exaspéra Drago sans qu'il n'en saisisse la raison.

Il lui vira son breuvage des mains et le bouscula sèchement pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il avait l'air furieux. Il lui faisait face en le toisant comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Harry se redressa et recula dans l'espoir absurde de fuir cet instant, cette conversation, son imaginaire qui lui figurait Drago en costume face à une femme qui porterait bientôt son nom et ses enfants.

— Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? C'était simplement une question, se défendit Harry, perdu et agressif, en se frottant la tête à deux mains. C'était juste une question. J'ai cru…

Ça se réveillait, cette douleur dont il ne voulait pas, cette lucidité qui cherchait à s'imposer en lui.

— Parce que tu réagis comme si ça te blessait, lui reprocha Malefoy d'une voix vibrante d'aigreur en se levant à son tour. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

— Parce que tu es là ? Ou parce que tu n'es jamais là ! Je n'en sais rien !

— Et quoi ? demanda l'autre avec morgue. Aujourd'hui ça a de l'importance ? Maintenant tu te dis que c'est le moment ?

— Peut-être, oui, se désarçonna Harry, pris au dépourvu, si perturbé qu'il ignorait si cette conversation était même logique. J'ai cru, je… Ça fait des années. Mais de quoi on parle, là ?

— De nous, Potter ! De toi et moi ! C'est si difficile de seulement le prononcer ?

— Non !

Drago était si glacial tout à coup, et lui tellement démoli. Tout lui échappait. Il ne comprenait plus rien. N'étaient-ils pas censés s'attendre ?

— Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de nous.

— Il n'y avait pas de nous…, répéta Harry dans un murmure qui refusait de prendre forme en lui.

— S'il y avait eu un nous, tu m'aurais retenu ! hurla Malefoy avec rage. Tu ne l'as pas fait ! Tu m'as laissé partir, Potter !

— J'ai fait quoi ? expira-t-il, désarmé.

— Tu ne m'as pas empêché de m'en aller, pesta Drago, essoufflé par son éclat.

— Non, je… je… tu m'as demandé de ne pas aller plus loin pour ne pas compliquer les choses… … C'était pour tes études… C'est ce que tu es censé faire, partir !

— Je t'ai demandé de me retenir ! s'emporta-t-il avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux en signe d'impuissance.

— Tu m'as demandé si j'allais le faire, mais je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça !

— D'après qui, Potter ? feula Malefoy avec mépris.

— Je refuse de te retenir !

— Oui, merci, j'avais déjà compris la première fois ! cracha-t-il avant de délaisser un rire sans joie.

— Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de réaliser ton rêve, Drago ! C'est pour… toi. C'est pour toi, putain de merde !

— T'en jamais rien eu à foutre ! Tu as ta vie ici et je n'en ai jamais fait partie !

Harry le reçut comme un coup et recula d'un pas, complètement perdu.

— C'est faux…

— Alors, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé plus, comme de me rejoindre ? C'était pour moi aussi ? continua Drago avec une intonation presque cruelle. Ta réponse était très claire.

— Ma réponse ? expira-t-il, anéanti. Tu as pris ça pour une réponse ? Mais une réponse à quoi, au juste ?

Et Harry avait peur de comprendre, peur de savoir. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il craignait qu'il ne s'arrête, épuisé par sa course inutile.

— Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, Potter, ne m'oblige pas à le dire à voix haute.

Son ton était froid, presque polaire. Si loin de cet astre solaire débarqué deux semaines plus tôt. C'était le ton de l'ancien Drago, celui qui peinait à cacher son mépris, celui qui l'avait toujours haï.

— Ma réponse était ta liberté, souffla-t-il, si blessé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à s'emporter. Ma réponse était…

De l'attendre, tout ce temps, à chaque fois. Être là quand il revenait, quand il reviendrait, jusqu'au jour il resterait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient libres de s'aimer.

— Ta réponse était non, rétorqua Malefoy sans scrupule.

— De t'attendre…, souffla Harry, à bout de tout.

Et peut-être qu'il les sentit, ses fissures sur son cœur qui implosèrent en un petit millier d'éclats de lui-même. Peut-être qu'il peina à respirer, à ne pas sombrer, à tenir debout, et que son rire bas sonna anéanti à ses propres oreilles. Il se détourna, perdu, fébrile de cette douleur qui grandissait en lui sans barrage pour l'empêcher de l'ensevelir.

Il passa ses paumes froides sur son visage, mais rien n'y fit, c'était partout sous sa peau, comme un torrent de larmes et de cris qu'il aurait voulu lui cracher à la face pour ne plus en souffrir. Il fallait qu'il parte. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il ne devait pas rester là, en plan, devant lui, au risque de tomber et de lui offrir sa chute en spectacle.

Il amorça un pas sans savoir où aller, il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Son nouveau rire le surprit, mais il le laissa se briser en lui, tout autour. Il ne portait pas de joie, pas de colère, pas de dépit, seul un sanglot aux bords trop imprécis pour ne pas l'écorcher au passage.

— Potter…?

C'était fini. Ça n'avait jamais commencé. Ça n'avait même jamais existé ailleurs que dans son esprit et dans ce fichu cœur infichu de réfléchir. Drago Malefoy. Que s'était-il imaginé ? Avait-il vraiment cru qu'il aurait ne serait-ce qu'une chance ? Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait qu'espérer à vide, avide d'une histoire qui n'existait qu'à ses yeux ? Il était Harry Potter. À quel moment avait-il pu seulement penser que Malefoy partagerait si longtemps son idylle ?

Drago s'était fait une raison plus de trois ans plus tôt. Trois ans. Harry se retrouvait là, réalisant une éternité trop tard qu'il avait été seul tout ce temps. Seul à l'attendre. Et quelque part, dans cet endroit meurtri où sévissaient ses sentiments, il savait qu'il l'attendrait encore. Qu'il le chercherait sur une autre peau, dans un autre sourire, dans un autre regard, sans jamais y trouver son emprise. Son empire. Sans jamais plus pouvoir offrir cette part de lui-même à quiconque.

C'était trop vif, trop décisif, et les larmes qui trahirent ses yeux verts s'épanchèrent comme le sang d'une plaie.

— Harry… ?

Une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, tentant gauchement de lui échapper. Drago garda sa paume en l'air, troublé par ce qu'il voyait.

Que voyait-il ? Combien il était pathétique ? Combien il avait cru en eux ? Combien il s'était leurré pendant combien d'années ? Combien il se sentait minable d'avoir donné tant de temps à des espoirs qui n'existaient que pour lui ? Voyait-il s'effondrer en lui ses croyances sans avenir, cette attente inutile, ce temps perdu à se perdre ? Pouvait-il deviner cette douleur effrayante qui prenait tant d'ampleur qu'elle finirait par le détruire ?

— Combien de temps ? réussit à demander Harry en reculant d'un pas, les larmes dévalant ses joues creuses.

— Qu-quoi ?

— Combien de temps tu restes ? bafouilla-t-il en s'échinant à contenir cette peine qui menaçait de l'écrabouiller.

Drago le dévisageait, sa peau semblant davantage pâlir devant son désarroi.

— Une semaine, je t'ai dit. Je m'en vais dans une semaine…, lui rappela-t-il du bout de ses lèvres hésitantes.

Celui-ci acquiesça plusieurs fois avant de se retourner pour partir.

— Harr…

Il transplanna aux abords de Préaulard. Il s'essuya vaguement le visage, mais les larmes s'écoulaient et rien dans sa mémoire ne paraissait pouvoir les retenir.

Il ne rentra pas chez lui ni le jour suivant ni ceux d'après.

Harry se terra un moment dans une chambre, à l'abri des autres, du monde, de sa famille. Il envoya des messages pour que ses proches ne s'inquiètent pas. Il les rassura avec quelques mots creux jusqu'à se sentir aussi vide.

Ce n'était qu'un deuil de plus, même si celui de trop. Il aurait dû y être habitué depuis tout ce temps, non ? Il avait perdu suffisamment de monde, suffisamment de fois, suffisamment longtemps. L'échec comme la perte aurait dû devenir moins douloureux, plus acceptable.

Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Combien de fois devrait-il crever de quelque chose pour ne plus en souffrir ? Ce n'était qu'un deuil, et s'il lui montrait des regrets là où s'était autrefois dressé de beaux souvenirs, alors tant pis.

Il devait se faire une raison, admettre. Il devait avancer. Si l'attente était tout ce qu'il connaissait, il lui suffisait d'apprendre à ne plus le faire. Laisser tomber. Abandonner. Baisser les bras et admettre. Admettre ce leurre qui l'avait tenu un moment et qu'il devait lâcher.

Et arrêter. Arrêter de ressasser. Arrêter de se repasser en boucle tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Arrêter d'imaginer son sourire, son rire, son regard sur sa vie. Sa rage, sa haine, son mépris.

Sa tête était un tel enfer de souvenirs. Elle bouillonnait, comme alimentée par son désespoir. Sa mémoire s'évertuait à l'écorcher, à le mettre à vif, à lui rappeler tout ce qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Une pensée après l'autre, il n'y avait plus que lui.

Lui. Lui. Lui.

Malefoy.

C'était la colère d'un enfant, un amour interdit, honni, un ennemi. C'était tout ce qu'il avait rejeté. C'était la hargne d'un adolescent en quête de justice, qui avait refusé d'admettre la dualité d'un désir qui faisait rage au fond de lui. Qui l'avait brimé, enfermé, meurtri, avec une partialité proche de l'aberrance. C'était une souffrance, une blessure sournoise, mais d'une telle évidence qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de la dissimuler de peur qu'elle ne s'aggrave sous le constat des autres.

Puis le début d'un sourire, une simple poignée de main, une accolade. Encore un sourire, un remerciement. Quelques verres, quelques heures, quelques jours. Et l'espoir d'un adulte désarmé de colère, de hargne, même de rancœur, seul avec son amour.

Il aurait dû passer son chemin. Il aurait dû l'ignorer. Ce jour-là et tous ceux d'après. Il aurait dû continuer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Avancer parce qu'il le devait. Ne pas s'arrêter. Et si son cœur avait battu plus fort, il aurait dû simplement ne pas l'écouter. Le garder silencieux aux côtés de ses démences. Le bâillonner plutôt que le bousiller.

C'était trop tard. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Trop tard pour remettre dans l'ombre cet amour improbable dont il avait eu honte si longtemps. Ce désir méprisable qu'il n'avait pas compris, qu'il avait rejeté et qu'il avait haï faute de pouvoir l'aimer. Trop tard pour offrir un autre sens à ce qu'ils avaient été, à ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais. Trop tard sans doute pour admettre qu'il n'avait fait que se leurrer, maintenant que cette évidence lui crevait le cœur et qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Le huitième jour, Harry revint chez lui, soulagé de retrouver l'appartement désert. Une enveloppe cachetée l'attendait sur la table basse encombrée de verres et de bouteilles vides.

Il passa quelques jours à ajouter d'autres bouteilles à sa collection de cadavres d'ivresse. Il allait travailler, rentrait pour se saouler, s'endormait, recommençait. Et il fixait sans la toucher cette enveloppe qui narguait son regard embrumé. Elle portait son écriture. Il posait quelques fois ses chopes dessus pour ne plus la voir, pour ne plus être tenté.

La première semaine fut la plus difficile. La seconde fut la plus enivrée. La troisième, Harry cessa de se noyer dans l'alcool et se plongea dans son boulot jusqu'à ne plus réussir à penser. Il resta esseulé jusqu'à ce que le plus gros de l'orage soit passé.

Après un mois, il parvenait à sourire même quand tout en lui se fissurait. Il tenait le change même si c'était encore trop dur à porter. Ce fut cette semaine-là qu'il se saisit de la lettre tachée d'alcool. Il était épuisé. Sur un soupir las, il se rendit dans son bureau et la posa dessus.

Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par les clichés animés accrochés au mur. Toutes ces humeurs, ces photos en provenance de contrées dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Ces images sans un mot pour certaines.

Juste des bouts de temps sur des morceaux de monde.

Harry commença à les décoller. Doucement, sans se presser. Une à une.

Un orage magnifique. Une brise trop légère sur des herbes trop hautes. Le soleil scintillant à midi. La rosée glissant sur des pétales en longeant délicatement leur couleur. La cime des arbres balayée par l'hiver. L'aube s'esquissant sur l'horizon en y projetant ses nuances éphémères. La neige virevoltant au-dessus d'un lac gelé. Chaque souffle de vent. Chaque éclair foudroyant. Chaque goutte de pluie.

Il en caressa la surface, les détaillant pour la dernière fois, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il les connaissait toutes. Il les aimait toutes.

Harry retira doucement la dernière et la posa sur le haut de la pile. Un ciel gris sublimé par la brume. Il les rangea dans un casier de son bureau. Sans la décacheter, il y glissa l'enveloppe qui portait les mots si joliment calligraphiés de Drago. Il scella le tiroir, à peine soulagé de sentir se clore en lui cette porte qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir.

Deux mois.

Quand il recevait une missive de quelqu'un en particulier, il se rendait dans son antre, déverrouillait un instant un tiroir, un petit coin de mémoire, et la déposait au-dessus des autres. Il fixait l'écriture, le délié de son prénom dessiné par sa plume, et refermait le tout jusqu'à la prochaine lettre.

Drago ne lui en avait jamais envoyé autant.

— Harry…, essaya Hermione en le retenant avant qu'il ne quitte le Terrier pour se terrer chez lui.

— Hum ?

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tenta-t-elle pour la centième fois en trois mois.

— Ça va, assura-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant de coincer l'une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille.

— Non, ça ne va pas, murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Ça ne va pas du tout…

— Hermi.

— Tu es comme… Harry, tu es comme, tu sais… pendant la guerre.

Sa voix se craquela et les larmes coulèrent le long de son joli visage.

— Peut-être qu'il faut juste que je me souvienne qu'on l'a gagné, souffla-t-il en lui offrant un sourire bancal.

Elle le serra fort contre lui et il ne lui refusa pas son étreinte, même s'il n'en ressentit aucun réconfort.

— Parle-moi… je peux t'aider… je peux t'écouter, tu le sais, hein ? Je peux tout entendre. Harry.

Elle recula pour accoler leurs fronts.

— Je peux tout entendre, tu peux tout me dire, je t'aiderais, je t'aiderais…, supplia-t-elle, sa voix se brisant doucement. Peu importe ton combat, ce sera toujours un peu le mien, même celui de Ron. On est tes amis.

— Je n'ai pas oublié, promit-il en lui essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce.

— Et même si c'est lui, ça me va, Harry, pleura-t-elle de plus belle en s'agrippant à ses bras de manière presque désespérée. Ça me va. On ne t'en parle pas, mais on a depuis longtemps accepté. On attendait que ça vienne de toi. Je… Le choc passé, c'était seulement une évidence et ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave du tout, c'est bien, on a compris… Ne t'empêche pas de vivre pour nous. Si c'est Drago, c'est bien.

— Hermione, tenta Harry, si poignardé par ses mots qu'il ignorait comment lui demander d'arrêter.

— Personne ne le rejettera, pas même Ron, tu sais, se précipita-t-elle en reniflant dans ses sanglots. Tu as le droit de l'aimer et on t'aimera toujours. Si tu dois le suivre, suis-le. On ne bougera pas, on sera toujours là quand tu passeras par ici… On t'attendra, Harry…

Il eut l'impression de sombrer quelques semaines en arrière et serra les dents sans parvenir à retenir le tranchant de ses propres larmes.

— Chut, essaya-t-il de la faire taire pour l'empêcher de retourner ce couteau dans cette plaie qui refusait de se fermer.

— Molly et Arthur accepteront, George aussi. On, on a confiance en toi… On veut que tu sois bien, tu…

— Chut, s'il te plait, Hermione, supplia Harry entre ses dents serrées, peinant à respirer sous l'afflux de douleur. Chut, ne dis plus rien, je t'en prie, ne dis plus rien… S'il te plait.

Elle acquiesça avant de le reprendre vivement dans les bras. Il s'enfouit dans son cou en bataillant pour retenir ses larmes, pour retrouver son souffle, pour garder silencieuse cette tempête qui s'ingéniait déjà à tout dévaster en lui. Il constata Ron, pâle et triste, qui les observait de loin. Il lui fit un signe qu'il espérait rassurant et lâcha doucement son étreinte autour d'Hermione. Son meilleur ami vint aussitôt enlacer sa femme dont les sanglots faiblissaient.

— On se voit demain, les salua-t-il en parvenant sans trop savoir comment à dissimuler cette douleur qui ne demandait qu'à s'épancher.

Ron accepta, dépité, et Hermione serra son bras avant d'embrasser sa joue rêche.

— Occupez-vous bien de ma filleule d'ici là, menaça-t-il faussement alors qu'elle riait gauchement en s'essuyant vaguement le visage.

— Il t'a fait du mal ? finit par demander Ron, tendu.

— Non, non, t'inquiètes, c'est moi, je déconne un peu, ça ira.

Il lui fallut trois autres semaines pour se remettre de ce moment et de tout ce qu'il avait réveillé en lui. Mais il tint bon. Il était Harry Potter. Tenir, il n'avait fait que ça. Tenir et attendre. Tenir en attendant une vie meilleure que chez les Dursley. Tenir en attendant Poudlard. Tenir en attendant qu'on le lâche. Tenir en attendant les ténèbres. Tenir en attendant la guerre. Tenir même en attendant la mort.

Il pouvait tenir encore un peu, même s'il avait cessé d'attendre.

Il reçut d'autres lettres. Harry aurait aimé lui avoir demandé d'arrêter d'en envoyer. Il n'en ouvrit aucune. Ce n'étaient certainement que des paysages vivotant à l'abri de leur enveloppe. Des petits brins d'humeurs sur des pages en couleur qu'il ne voulait plus apprendre par cœur. Ou pire, une invitation à un mariage auquel il n'irait pas.

Un mois.

Cette fois, ce fut au ministère de la magie qu'il le croisa. Il fit ce qu'il aurait dû faire bien des années plus tôt. Il lui accorda un simple signe de tête tout juste suivi d'un sourire faible. Il ne détailla ni son regard hanté ni son visage. Il passa son chemin, le cœur en cage, et rejoignit son bureau sans sentir céder en lui le moindre barrage.

Bien.

Quand Harry quitta son post, il faisait déjà nuit. C'était devenu une habitude. Arriver tôt, partir tard, dormir. Recommencer. À peine fut-il sorti du ministère qu'il tombait dans des yeux gris incertains.

— Je te paye un verre ? tenta Malefoy, ses cheveux trop longs décoiffés, son visage mal rasé.

— Pas ce soir, s'entendit-il refuser gentiment en continuant à marcher jusqu'à le dépasser.

— Je t'ai envoyé une lettre, lâcha Drago sans bouger, sans le suivre.

— À ce propos, tu devrais arrêter maintenant s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-il avant de transplanner loin d'ici.

Il ne dormit quasiment pas, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Il se releva et sortit une vieille bouteille de whisky pour la boire seul. Il finit par s'assoupir sur son fauteuil au petit matin. Le lendemain, quand il ouvrit les paupières, Drago était là. Assis sur la table basse, il ressemblait à une statue. Sa blancheur était saisissante.

— C'que tu fais ici ? souffla-t-il, plus que troublé, en se passant une main sur le visage.

— Si tu avais lu ton courrier, tu aurais su que je venais te voir en coup de vent, murmura Drago sans le quitter de ses yeux pâles.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Neuf heures et demie.

— Merde, pesta Harry en se redressant, embrumé. Faut que je me prépare…

— On est dimanche, Potter, précisa Drago, accoudé à ses propres cuisses.

— Tu comptes rester longtemps ? demanda-t-il en se mettant debout en vue de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Il se frotta les cheveux, les décoiffant très certainement au passage.

— Non.

— OK, ta chambre est…

— J'ai vu. Tu as changé le papier peint…

— Je vais me doucher.

Sans attendre, il se rendit sous l'eau. Il avait peut-être un peu trop bu. Il s'habilla en vitesse. George lui avait proposé depuis un moment d'aller jeter un œil à ses nouvelles enseignes. Ça semblait être un bon jour pour visiter du pays.

Il se surprit à rire aigrement de sa propre lâcheté. Il n'avait plus grand-chose d'un Gryffondor ces derniers temps. Lui qui avait affronté si souvent la mort sans faire beaucoup d'effort pour lui échapper, se voyait incapable d'affronter l'amour. Il fuyait.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Drago n'avait pas bougé. Assis sur la table basse, accoudé à ses cuisses, il paraissait se cacher dans ses mains. En l'entendant revenir, il se redressa un peu, puis se mit debout comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa peau, comme s'il ne savait plus comment agir autour de lui.

— Tu vas quelque part ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte en regardant sa cape.

Harry acquiesça.

Il avait peur. Peur que la douleur l'assaille. Peur que son apathie se fissure et que son armure éclate devant Malefoy. Peur de perdre la face, de perdre son masque, de se retrouver de nouveau à s'écrouler. Peur de continuer à l'aimer trop fort et de n'en être que plus pathétique. Peur de ne pas se relever. La peur était devenue son crédo. Où était donc passé son courage ? Son coucher de soleil ? Son automne ? Son phénix ?

— Tu ne rentreras pas ? osa Malefoy, dépité.

Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Il secoua seulement la tête, sentant les prémisses de la douleur effriter lentement son mur dérisoire.

— Harry…

Ça sonnait comme une supplique et il ne put que secouer de nouveau la tête. Si Drago le respectait un peu, peut-être lui laisserait-il ces quelques miettes de dignité. Pas grand-chose, juste de quoi quitter cette pièce la tête haute.

— J'ai merdé, commença Drago en amorçant un pas avant de se rétracter devant son recule instinctif. J'ai merdé, je… Je n'avais pas compris, Harry, j'ai cru que…

Il ragea avant de se passer hargneusement les mains dans les cheveux.

— Tu as ouvert mes lettres ? demanda-t-il sans plus savoir quoi faire de ses mains.

— Non, réussit à répondre Harry en reprenant son souffle.

— Je, Potter, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton fébrile comme s'il était en train de s'anéantir.

Harry se détourna. Il refusait de croiser son regard gris et tout ce qu'il risquait d'y lire.

De la pitié ? De la douleur ? Du regret ? De la froideur, comme cette dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus ?

— Tu as décroché toutes les photos, reprit Drago, et sa voix sembla flancher, rattrapée in extrémis par le silence.

— Ouais, répondit-il, surtout pour dire quelque chose.

Même si l'instant tomba inévitablement à vide.

Ils restèrent un moment sans prononcer un mot.

Il était là. Il était revenu. Encore. Sa peau blême empruntait les reflets du soleil qui envahissait la pièce, comme pour revêtir une chaleur qu'ils avaient cessé d'éprouver l'un pour l'autre. Ses jolis yeux le fixaient.

Il avait changé. Son visage mal rasé lui allait toujours aussi bien, mais il avait perdu cette nonchalance des dernières années. Il semblait plus soucieux que jamais. Quelques ridules trainaient autour de son regard clair. Ses iris qui avaient été si longtemps de glace avaient fini par fondre en un ciel nuageux magnifique.

— Tu vas la lire, ma lettre ? tenta faiblement Drago, le sortant de sa torpeur.

— Non.

Il l'aimait, peu importaient ses blessures. Il lui devait une réponse sincère, des mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dits. Il se les devait à lui aussi. Il aurait dû lui dire bien avant, pas pour le rejeter ou pour le rattraper, mais simplement parce que c'était vrai. Il aurait dû lui dire pour s'en libérer, pour lui offrir son plus grand secret. Et ne rien attendre. Lui dire pour que Drago sache qu'il était aimé, afin qu'il puisse avancer avec la certitude de compter pour quelqu'un. Il avait été injuste de garder ça pour lui si longtemps.

— Écoute, Drago, commença-t-il maladroitement en inspirant pour retrouver contenance. Je… je pense qu'on pourra devenir ami, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ? J'ai besoin de temps. Là c'est trop tôt. J'ai besoin de plus de temps…

Malefoy paraissait si jeune, si bêtement fragile malgré tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Harry déglutit et se gratta nerveusement le sourcil.

— Juste… je… Drago, je ne t'aime pas depuis hier, ni même depuis quatre ou cinq ans, s'entendit-il lui confier, le cœur dans la gorge et la peur au ventre, les yeux vrillés dans les siens. On a quoi ? Vingt-quatre ans ? Ça fait comme douze ans que je t'aime, alors… la moitié de ma vie, et je ne dis pas qu'il me faut un équivalent pour accepter, mais au moins une année ou… deux… je n'en sais rien. Le temps que je me fasse une raison et que je puisse te regarder sans…

Il se détourna pour se frotter méchamment la tête, refusant de fixer ce Drago complètement pétrifié. Il l'avait dit, il l'avait prononcé à voix haute. Son aveu avait quitté son souffle et n'en raisonnait que plus réel, là, à la lueur du jour. C'était si étrange de le confier sans s'écrouler. Il avait craint de se déliter, mais peut-être était-ce de l'avoir gardé si longtemps pour lui qui avait fini par le blesser.

— Je ne t'aime pas encore comme un ami, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais fait… ça viendra, continua-t-il rapidement en tentant quelques coups d'œil. Mais… et… et quand on était mômes, je n'étais pas vraiment en colère, je refusais de t'aimer, parce que c'était toi, je… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… t'es juste un souffle au cœur que je ne m'explique pas. Je ne sais pas… je suis désolé… Donc ça va me prendre du temps. Faut que je fasse… mon deuil, je crois. J'aime ce qu'on a comme ça, cette amitié, et je pense pouvoir m'y faire, vraiment, mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Alors, s'il te plait… quelques années…

Harry releva enfin les yeux. Drago le rejoignit et lui recula jusqu'à se retrouver piégé contre le mur. Son cœur se mit à battre une course effrénée alors que Drago attrapait méchamment sa mâchoire pour accoler leurs fronts. Il n'y avait pas la moindre douceur dans ses gestes. Tout n'était que fureur mêlée de frustration et Harry fit un réel effort pour ne pas s'en défendre, pour ne pas laisser son instinct le repousser.

Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait voir la colère batailler avec la douleur dans ses iris. Malefoy serrait les dents comme pour retenir ses larmes et ses coups. Leurs torses essoufflés étaient collés, son regard si près qu'il pouvait en discerner toutes les nuances.

— Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de deuil à la con, ragea-t-il entre ses dents. Dans mes lettres je te dis que j'ai rompu mes fiançailles le matin même de ton départ, que je t'aime, que je suis fou de toi, je te supplie de m'attendre, Potter.

Et peut-être que Harry cessa de respirer. Le souffle de Drago frôlait sa peau, ses doigts se faisaient étau, et ces mots frappaient son cœur comme pour le percuter, s'y répercuter dans cette nouvelle partition qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

— Je t'écris que je n'avais pas compris, je n'avais pas compris, Harry, répéta-t-il en caressant durement sa mâchoire. Je te demande pardon, je te prie pour une fichue réponse, pour une lettre, n'importe quoi, un foutu signe, même un coup de bec. Je t'écris que je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même plus respirer correctement loin de toi, mais que c'est encore pire quand je suis près de toi. Je te t'avoue que je t'aime, que je t'aime tellement que si tu étais mort pendant cette guerre à la con, j'aurais refusé un monde où tu n'existais pas.

Il appuya davantage leurs fronts, ses yeux emplis de larmes toujours vrillés dans les siens. Harry déglutit, si perdu dans ses sensations qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à s'y laisser aller.

— Je te dis que chaque paysage, chaque photo, chaque image, ce sont les mots d'amour que je n'ai jamais su t'écrire avant ça, mais que ma préférée ne quitte jamais ma poche et que c'est toi, ici, le soir de Noël. C'est toi. Ça a toujours été toi. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal, je t'aime tellement, Harry. Je suis fou de toi…

Harry dut fermer les yeux à cette sensation qui lui volait jusqu'à son air.

— Attends-moi, supplia Drago en glissant sa bouche à un murmure de la sienne. Attends-moi encore. Encore un peu… S'il te plait, encore un peu… attends-moi…

Harry ne se vit pas saisir sa taille, le piéger durement contre lui, respirer ses mots, son parfum, ses peurs et ses attentes.

— J'bouge pas d'ici, s'entendit-il expirer, à bout de souffle, paupières closes, le corps frémissant au contact de Drago trop près de sa peau.

Sentir ses lèvres frôler les siennes suffit presque à lui tirer un gémissement. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais à peine parvint-il à capter le regard orageux de Drago que leurs lèvres se heurtaient presque violemment. Leur soupir fut étouffé dans la bouche de l'autre. Déjà leurs langues se trouvaient et Harry frémit de la tête aux pieds, foudroyé par ses impressions.

Drago gémit puissamment en le contraignant de tout son corps et Harry poussa instinctivement son bassin contre le sien. Ils étaient si étroitement liés qu'aucun doute n'aurait pu s'immiscer entre eux. Harry crocheta brutalement sa nuque pour s'enfoncer plus profondément entre ses lèvres, pour lui voler ses râles rauques, ses geignements, ses sentiments, et lui rendre au centuple son impuissance.

C'était bon. C'était mieux que l'ivresse, mieux que le danger, même mieux qu'une victoire. Mieux que tout. Il le dévorait si hargneusement qu'il s'entendit sangloter son plaisir sans parvenir à en retenir les suppliques déplorables. Les mains de Drago étaient partout, rudes, impitoyables, avides de le marquer, de le dévêtir.

Harry suffoquait d'excitation, le corps si embrasé qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa peau. Ses hanches se mouvaient malgré lui et il inversa brusquement leur position, avalant le hoquet de stupeur de Drago avant d'empoigner ses cheveux pour l'obliger à rejeter la tête en arrière. Celui-ci émit un son brisé alors que Harry fondait férocement sur sa gorge pour mordre, embrasser, malmener. Il le goûta ardemment, fou de son odeur, de sa peau, de ses râles chevrotants.

Il avait rêvé ça si souvent, si longtemps, que ça n'en était que plus accablant de plaisir. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses cheveux et replongea méchamment sur ses lèvres, forçant l'entrée avec un acharnement complètement misérable. Il voulait tellement plus. Drago vibrait entièrement, totalement à sa merci.

Il perdait pied, guidé par cette folie qui l'aveuglait, qui voulait Drago en lui, sur lui, tout autour. Ça devint une bataille, un combat, et ils se dévêtirent sans rien perdre de cet empressement absurde, presque animal. Harry ne sut jamais comment ils atterrirent dans sa chambre. Un moment ils étaient torses nus, debout, celui d'après, il poussait Drago dans un lit, déboutonnait son pantalon pour le lui retirer d'un geste preste. Déjà ses mains cambraient crûment sa taille, sa bouche dévorait son ventre ses hanches, son aine, son sexe alors que Drago suffoquait sous lui, si fébrile et nécessiteux qu'il semblait à deux doigts d'embrasser son naufrage.

Il s'entendit râler à cette queue dans sa bouche. Il voulait qu'elle le baise, qu'elle lui fasse oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Drago. Il voulait le sucer durement, le mettre dans un état lamentable, proche de la déchéance. Se repaitre de lui, s'enivrer de sa saveur, se shooter au parfum capiteux de son corps, otage de ses désirs.

— Potter, stop…, s'étouffa celui-ci en délaissant un sanglot anéanti.

Harry obéit, descendit pour le goûter plus bas. Drago n'était plus qu'un amas frémissant qui gémissait de son moindre coup de langue. Il remonta sur son sexe, son gland, son aine, son nombril, ses tétons. C'était sa peau pâle, ses soupirs déplorables, ses cuisses écartées autour de ses hanches, ses lèvres égratignées de baisers avides de s'abimer sur les siennes. C'était lui et Harry l'embrassa hargneusement avec l'envie soudaine de le mordre trop fort, de lui faire mal, de le faire sien.

Drago essaya de lui retirer son pantalon sans rompre leur échange et échoua plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir son jean, de glisser sous son boxer et de saisir son fessier. Il finit par retourner leur position pour le débarrasser de ses fringues. Tout allait trop vite, trop lentement. Harry l'aida avant d'accrocher sa nuque pour retrouver sa bouche, ses geignements, leurs ardeurs.

— En moi, supplia-t-il entre deux coups de langue alors que leurs bassins se cherchaient frénétiquement.

Drago flancha sur ses coudes en poussant un long gémissement, comme si cette phrase à elle seule venait de lui arracher ses dernières forces. Il approfondit le baiser plus qu'il n'était possible avant de mordre durement sa lèvre, sa mâchoire, son cou.

Le reste fut un mélange confus de grognement et de geignements désespérés. Drago prépara son corps avec une déférence proche de la dévotion. Harry se cambrait, aveugle et si nécessiteux qu'il s'entendait délaisser des suppliques graves inintelligibles.

Puis il était là, en lui, tentant de s'y faire sa place, et Harry se pâma en s'agrippant méchamment à sa peau. Leurs bouches se heurtèrent sans vraiment réussir à s'embrasser. Drago se déhancha en tremblant sur ses bras, pleurnichant entre ses lèvres en léchant quelques fois sa langue. C'était lui, en lui, leurs corps s'imbriquant par à coup, son sexe douloureusement tendu entre eux. C'était bon, brûlant, envahissant. Sa tête lui tournait, le sang battait à ses tempes et Drago gagna en brutalité comme s'il perdait ses dernières miettes de conscience.

L'orgasme le paralysa tout entier et il se resserra vivement autour de Drago qui n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son bassin. Il le suivit dans son extase en mordant la jonction de son épaule, un râle grave et grondant quittant sa poitrine affolée. Il retomba lourdement sur lui et Harry attrapa sa nuque pour le piéger dans son cou, contre son corps, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Drago s'était légèrement décalé, son bras en travers de son torse. Il entendait son souffle profond s'échouer près de son oreille. Il tourna son visage pour pouvoir l'observer.

Drago était beau. Même la fatigue qui ombrageait le contour de ses yeux clos semblait le sublimer. Le temps avait à peine marqué sa peau pâle. Le sommeil lissait davantage ses traits, rappelant cet ancien lui pas si lointain, ce jeune hautain. Que dirait-il s'il se voyait là, passionné, ambitieux, son allure négligée, dans les bras possessifs de Harry Potter ?

Harry s'autorisa un sourire, le cœur gros. Il essaya de se faufiler hors du lit sans le réveiller. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il grimaça de son propre état poisseux et désarticulé et chercha naturellement sa baguette. Un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme assoupi, un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et Harry récupéra son jean sans le mettre avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Il se nettoya en vitesse et enfila son pantalon sans prendre de maillot avant de se rendre au salon pour ramasser le reste de leurs vêtements et les balancer sans considération sur le fauteuil. Il rallia la cuisine pour se préparer un café avant de s'adosser à la grande table pour le siroter.

Drago l'aimait.

Cette idée fit fleurir un sourire timide alors qu'il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres, le regard perdu sur la cheminée éteinte. Novembre s'était installé depuis un moment et l'appartement des Black était trop spacieux pour ne pas souffrir son gèle. Sans cesser de boire son élixir matinal, il alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette.

Drago l'aimait et devrait bientôt repartir.

Harry déglutit et son sourire s'effondra. Il s'égara dans ses pensées, sur ce qui les attendait, sur ce dont ils allaient forcément discuter. Il resongea aux mots d'Hermione, à cette amitié sans faille, à cette famille qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, même quand il se terrait loin d'eux sans rassurer leurs traits soucieux. Deux mois plus tôt, George lui avait dit que Malefoy était un bon parti, comme ça, sans raison.

Molly et Arthur lui avaient demandé des nouvelles de l'ancien Mangemort sans réaliser qu'à ce moment-là, il souhaitait simplement l'oublier. Même Ron avait voulu savoir si Drago serait là cet hiver. Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour le faire exister dans cette famille que les Malefoy n'avaient cessé de rabaisser. Harry s'était contenté de réponses évasives, de haussements d'épaules, incapable de leur parler vraiment, de leur faire part de sa blessure, de ses sentiments.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand Drago, torse nu, fatigué, fit irruption dans la cuisine. Il vint aussitôt vers lui, lui retira sa tasse des mains pour la poser sans douceur sur la table et le prendre brusquement dans ses bras.

— J'ai cru que tu étais parti, souffla-t-il en l'enserrant avec force contre lui. J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

Ça sonnait si faible, si abimé, que Harry déglutit en lui rendant son étreinte, incapable de prononcer un mot sous le flot de sentiments qui l'assaillit.

— J'ai cru que tu étais parti, répéta-t-il en s'écartant pour accoler rudement leurs bassins, les doigts ancrés dans sa taille et sa nuque.

Drago fondit sur ses lèvres, entre, et l'entraina dans un baiser au goût de détresse. Il dévora sa bouche en poussant des râles irrépressibles, si désespéré que ça en était désarmant. Il mordit durement sa lippe, sa mâchoire, son cou, ses gestes peinant à feutrer leur brutalité.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il comme une litanie de prières qu'il gravait sur sa peau. Je t'aime, je t'aime…

Harry s'essouffla, le regard totalement flou, fou, le corps brûlant. Drago recula de nouveau pour l'embrasser, accoler leurs fronts, haletant et perdu.

— Je reste, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne repars plus, susurra-t-il en déposant de petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

— Mais… tes études ? Ton rêve de devenir guérisseur…

— Je ne m'en irais pas d'ici, pas sans toi, Harry. Si je reviens et… si ça n'existe plus, je…

Il paraissait si paumé, si tiraillé, que Harry déglutit en resserrant sa prise autour de lui, leurs torses dénudés et affolés collés ensemble.

— Je viens, répondit-il doucement, fort de sa décision, avant d'embrasser sa bouche amollie.

— Quoi ?

— Je viens, mes études sont finies. On pourrait… Un Défenseur et un Guérisseur, ça sonne bien, ça sonne super bien…

— Combien de temps, Harry ? demanda Drago du bout des lèvres alors que celui-ci tombait dans un ciel nuageux irréel. Combien de temps seras-tu prêt à me suivre ?

Il paraissait si près de s'effondrer, si près de flancher. Il se raccrochait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir et sa poigne n'en était que plus éprouvante, douloureuse, que plus agréable.

— Le temps qu'il faudra…

* * *

**Note De Fin De Texte : **Je souhaite tout fortement beaucoup fort que vous ayez autant appréciez lire ce texte que j'en ai ressenti à l'écrire. J'ai voulu un moment que Drago lui envoie une beuglante, mais c'était trop drôle dans le contexte XD (perso, je l'aurais sans doute fait, merde !) Je me dis que j'aurais pu faire plus, mais c'est déjà un OS à rallonge, alors…

**Comme d'habitude :** Un mot, une bafouille, un signe (pas vulgaire, le signe XD), un cygne, un canard, peu importe, je prends.

Votre dévouer gribouillon,

M. Dray


End file.
